Mercurius
by supernova galactica
Summary: An ambitious young King eager to explore the domains of his Kingdom stumbles upon a beautiful Duchess which raises objections from the court. Will the future of kingdom be affected by this? Main Pairings-Jerza, NaLu and Miraxus; Main Characters : Jellal, Laxus, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Ultear, Gray, Gajeel, Sting, Mira, Levy
1. The Proposal

It was a grand festival in the capital. All the buildings were illuminated and decorated. There were traces of fireworks every minute or so. The vendors and merchants were never this happy before for this festival had just been a windfall for them. Children were dancing and playing with mirth and joy. Maidens were giggling and buying fashionable accessories from the vendors. Men were gossiping around the fire. Young men were playing games. Women were chiming showing off their new clothes and jewelry. All in all, the mood was of festivity and joy.

Amidst stood Castle Mercurius in all its glory. People from far-off places came to admire its beauty and grace. The whole country of Fiore was proud of this architectural marvel of theirs that they always boasted to anyone who wasn't a Fiorian about the castle and the royal heritage associated with it.

On the top of its tallest tower, stood a tall well- built muscular blonde man with a lightning-shaped scar near his eyes, gazing the streets. His clothes revealed of his army background. He was so much engrossed in his thoughts that he seldom noticed the entry of another person dressed in a black suit.

"Your lordship, it is time for the Grand Ball. We beg upon your lordship to grace your presence there."

"And what of it? I'd rather be in a war than those pretentious banquets. Here, I was thinking about expanding the borders and increasing our influence and you just spoiled it."

"But your lordship, I….."

"Easy there, Commander Laxus. Why are you barking at insignificant creatures like him and wasting your energy? " In came a silver haired serene elegant lady in a white strapless gown with a wine glass in her hand. "His Majesty is awaiting you in his chambers."

Without a word, Laxus ran down to the King's chambers. Soon he reached there and got inside without asking permission to guards. He bowed and stood on one knee and said, "General Laxus at your service, my lord."

The tall well-built handsome man in the room with blue hair and princely attire gestured him to get up.

"Enough of the formalities, Laxus. I need to know the situation in the border." He poured wine into two glasses and offered one to Laxus which he readily took.

"Now we are talking, sir. I had already sent your Highness a report on the situation. If your Highness did not get it, I have another copy and here it is." He said handing it over to the King. Both of them were cousins and best friends before until one of them became the King and the other, commander-in-chief of the army.

The King opened the document and studied it well. He was not just a diplomatic chess-master, but also a genius in warfare. He specialized in all forms of combat and like Laxus preferred battle field any day over the pretentious palace parties.

"Beautiful. I think we can start our move soon after the festival. But take steps to make it look it like the other country was at fault and not us. It is necessary to maintain diplomatic neutrality." He said moving his chess pieces.

"May I talk to your majesty as my old friend for a moment?" Laxus asked to which the King nodded.

"Jellal, are you participating in the war as an ordinary soldier under cover? If so, who is going to take cover for you while you are gone?"

"Ultear will do the needful. She is the Queen after all." He said in a commanding tone.

"But then, you will have to obey me and your King position won't help you." Laxus laughed.

"Who do you think you are talking to Laxus?" Jellal said with a playful smile. "After all is said and done, you are coming back straight to me, aren't you?"

"May those souls find salvation who made you the King. By the way, earlier you sounded just like a bastard when you spoke about throwing the blame and so." Laxus whispered in his ear.

At that moment, the maid came in, bowed and said.

"Duke Rob Scarlet would like to meet your majesty."

"Ask him to come in." Jellal ordered befitting a King.

An elderly man who is elegantly dressed in white silky robes came in. He bowed before the King.

"Lord Rob Scarlet, what is the status of my proposal? Have you taken any decision, yet?"

"If it is about the Duchess, I'm sorry to say that the elders in the dukedom are in opposition against your majesty's proposal." Rob was trembling with fear.

"And may I know the reason?" He asked curiously.

"She was Simon's wife even though it was short-lived and hence is a rightful property of Mikazuchi Household."Rob wiped the sweat beads on his fore-head.

"So what? It lasted only a day and she is technically a virgin even now. And as per the rules of this country, any virgin can be King's consort." Jellal smirked and continued. "If you don't give her peacefully, I'll send the army and lay waste to your tiny dukedom."

"I don't have to say anything about that. I'll inform the situation to Duchess and let her take the final decision. But your majesty will have to abide by whatever decision she makes."

"How dare you defy your majesty?" Laxus hissed. "You'll definitely pay for it."

"Lord Scarlet, you need to reiterate in your mind that neither do I need yours nor your puny little daughter's permission to make her my consort. But, well…. If both of you want the entire dukedom's blood on your shoulders, I need not say more." The King said calmly with half-shut eyes sipping his wine.

Lord Scarlet's face went pale and it looked ghostly. He stood upon his knees and shivered.

"Mercy, my King, Mercy. It isn't like the Duchess is the only beautiful woman in the country."

The King coolly walked on to his chess board and moved the pieces thus sending a pawn into oblivion and said with a sneer, "But any woman isn't Lady Scarlet, is it? You know, Lord Scarlet? I have a very bad habit of not forgoing things, be it men,land or money once I cast my gaze upon it."

He continued after a brief pause, "So, I need to see her in the palace by tomorrow night. If not, I will remove even the traces of existence of your microscopic dukedom. Now, General Laxus will accompany you on your return journey to see to it that everything is done in accordingly."

Then, he gestured Lord Scarlet to exit his chambers and both of them were now left alone.

"What is so special about her, Jellal than the Queen?" Laxus asked after refilling the glass.

"She is sanguine -a light which is so bright and divine that it purifies all the darkness in her vicinity, an untainted innocent beautiful flower which removes the sins of people at its instant touch, an undaunted fighter who would do anything to protect her underlings." Jellal's face darkened and a cold smile laced it.

"Such a light should be the property of the King and no one else. Don't you think Laxus that it would be quite entertaining to watch her struggling in the black abyss that I am planning to put her up in?"

"It sounds more like your majesty being fallen head over heels for her."In came a seductive female voice from the door.

A tall beautiful lady with pale skin and long black hair wearing a silver gown came in. Precious diamonds laced her necklace, hair and dress. Her chiseled facial features, curves, finely shaped thighs, huge bosoms and round buttocks were more than enough to enthrall any gentle soul.

"Simon's death was your doing, wasn't it, sweetheart? "She gently stroked his fore-head with her long slender fingers.

"Queen Ultear, may I ask you what are you doing here when the party is going on downstairs?" the young King scorned removing her finger from his fore-head.

"The Queen should accompany the King wherever he is, isn't it General Laxus?" She asked smiling leaning on one leg.

"Laxus, you may leave now and set on to the mission that I have given you five minutes before." The King commanded.

Laxus stood on one of his knees and bowed, "as your wish, your majesty" and departed.

"May I ask you my queen that why you resort to such cheap tactics before others?" He scoffed.

"Cheap tactics? Your majesty is pretty much forgetting that I am your only lawful wife and whoever comes after me shall remain royal concubines." She was playing with her strands and continued with a smirk. "I don't have any problem in your majesty keeping her as long as she remains within her limits and not intrude into mine. Also, I don't believe in such stupid things called love or commitment."

His face changed and almost became devilish. He held both of her arms tight within his calloused strong grip and said, "Mademoiselle Ultear, your fate was sealed the day you married me. The moment you even think of sleeping with someone else would be the moment when you say finale to your life. For I will shred your body to pieces and feed the wolves."

Tears started to drip from her eyes due to his strong grip; still she smiled faintly and said. "You mistook me, your majesty. My loyalty for you would be undying and it would last until my last breathe. If it is for your happiness, I am in fact willing to accept her as my little sister. "Her voice cracked.

"But still you know, I too am a woman and as far as I know, no woman likes to share her husband with someone else."

"Theatrics? Wow…. The only thing lacking until now was that. This is why I say all women are alike no matter how much of a mask they put upon their face. The only thing good about them is that they entertain you a lot with their antics and thrill you with their histrionics." He scoffed.

"I think I am not the one who could teach your majesty about the real worth of a woman. But your majesty, be sure not to bite your lips, when you learn it." She stared into his eyes boldly.

Just then, a voice was heard from outside.

"Your majesty, a messenger is seeking your audience."

"Enter", he said leaving his strong grip on her which had already left its mark on her arms.

The messenger was clad in black and was wearing ninja-style clothing covering the face. He (or she?) handed over the message to the King which he opened and read immediately. He then gestured the messenger to go and summoned a soldier.

"Send messengers asking General Neekis, General Stinger and Vice General Macbeth to come to my chambers at the earliest."

"Anything serious?" The Queen asked with concern.

"Oh! Nothing for you to worry about. It is just that King of Frostia has started his moves on our border. It is high time we teach him a lesson."

"Are we going to have a war?" She asked shaking him anxiously.

"Not when we have his only daughter and heiress Yukino on our sides as she is madly in love with my younger brother Prince Sting." He smirked.

"Your majesty is sure that she will stand with us?"

"Women lose reason when it comes to love. Here, they lose all logic and goes after emotion." He took another glass of wine, sipped it and continued.

"Which is why, I want my sister Princess Lucy to be married to King of Celestia soon."

"What if she falls for someone? Will your majesty execute her too?" she asked while pouring herself a glass of wine."I thought she is the only being that your majesty genuinely loved."

"I don't deny what you just said and which is why I don't want her to be my weakness." Saying this he placed his glass on the table and marched out of his chambers. The palace guards were surprised to see the King without bodyguards, but his stern expression made them shut their mouths and bow with fear as the King was known widely to be ruthless.

Suddenly, a figure clad in black sprang upon him and attacked him with the sword with all the might. He dodged thanks to his inhumane quick reflexes and removed his sword from sheathe in lightning flash and stroke back. The next few seconds saw a fierce display of sword-play. The King himself was a master swordsman and was undoubtedly one of the strongest one. It was actually a feat to outlast him after his first strike and an accomplishment to match him even if it was for a few seconds.

But the success of the mysterious swordsman was just temporary. The King pinned him on to the walls and removed the masked muffler from the face.

"Well, Well…. What do we have here? A wild she-cat? Quite amusing."

She hissed and tried to slip away from him. But he laid his sword across her neck in such a position that she found it difficult to breathe and was panting hard.

"It was quite a pleasure to meet you, Lady Scarlet though I may say that I never expected you like this. Attacking the King is a treacherous offence which commands death-sentence. But I may pardon you, if you willingly agree to be my consort. Do you have any other say in this regard?"

She spat on his face and said, "I would rather die than be one of your royal decorations. You can execute me or throw into prison."

He wiped away the spit with his kerchief and slapped both of her cheeks leaving a five-finger mark. He called the guards and asked for handcuffs. After hand-cuffing her, he dragged her to his huge spacious stately bedroom and threw her into the bed attaching the other end of the handcuff to the bed. He held her scarlet tresses firmly with his hand and kissed her violently leaving his teeth marks on her lips and making it swollen.

"Let's start the cat and mouse game, Duchess and see who the final victor is." He said licking his lips with a cold smile.


	2. The Spirit

**Thx for all the reviews, faves and follows. Pls continue to do it in future too.**

"Princess Lucy, His Highness has summoned your ladyship to his chambers." The maid bowed and said.

Princess Lucy was wearing a red silky sleeveless gown with a cape which contrasted her fair skin. Her golden hair was partly tied in a bun and partly kept loose with precious diamonds and pearls adorning it. Her neck was laced with a beautiful Ruby necklace with rare precious stones and diamonds. She wore arm-guards matching her dress on both of her hands which extended up to her fingers .She was indeed a figure to behold with, with her large beautiful eyes, thin lips and finely sculpted body with just the right height though she was a little short than the Queen.

She hurried to her brother's chambers knowing very well about facing his wrath. She knew him like an open-book - even well than the Queen or others. She and Laxus were the only persons who knew about the 'real him.' For all others, he was just a ruthless evil tyrant. But both knew that he really had a soft side inside which deeply cared for his underlings and would do anything to protect them.

She reached his chambers and told the guards who bowed when they saw her. "Tell his highness that Princess Lucy has arrived in response to his summons."

The guards went inside but came back out quickly. They gestured her to go in holding their heads down.

She immediately went inside and bowed to the King who was staring through the window on the moonlit sky and was now wearing a dark green long-coat under which a silver-plated armor was worn. His black pants were neatly tucked into his boots. A black cape was seen fluttering from his back-side. His azure hair was as unruly as ever and his reddish black tattoo above and below his right eye (which was the image of the royal crest) shone brightly when the moonlight hit his pale handsome face.

"Princess Lucy awaits your majesty's command." She said keeping her head low politely.

His hazel eyes softened a bit when he saw her. He went close to her, hugged her and kissed her fore-head. He was actually more than a head taller than her.

"Lucy, I am planning to fix your engagement with the King of Celestia. I hope you don't have any objection."

Lucy became thoughtful for a moment. She knew that none of them had ever had any say about their marriage. His marriage was a part of diplomatic alliance - a step to gain more power. Her second brother Sting's was also going to be the same. Then, why would hers be better? Deep in her heart, she knew that him and the Queen never went along well and was always pained deep inside to see their troubled marriage. She had also wondered that had it been a love marriage, then what would it have been like? She wanted to try that. But then again, she did not want to give trouble to him.

She put a fake smile on her lip and said. "Your majesty always knows what is better for me."

He held her chin with his two fingers and said, "I am willing to listen to you as an older brother. Do you have any romantic interest? If so, I won't go ahead with this marriage plan further. Don't worry even if he is a peasant or the lowest in our kingdom. I am willing to bend the law if it is for your happiness."

She smiled genuinely and said, "Older brother, never ever do that. If it is for the happiness of the kingdom and you, I would accept to do any sacrifice and I am even ready to lay down my life for it. I want to see you always as the Proud King of Fiore."

"Will you accept me as your older brother if you come to know the heinous deeds that I committed?" His voice was warm.

"Nobody could stay in power and enforce a righteous rule unless they are ready to dirty their hands. In the end, someone should be a scapegoat for the greater good, isn't it?" She had conviction in her voice.

"Like the others, do you hold me responsible for the fate of Simon and Mikazuchi household?" He asked curiously turning his back and moving a bit away from her.

Lucy thought a bit before replying. "Are you asking me this as a sister or as a Princess of the Kingdom? As a sister, I would like to see both of you together even at the cost of someone's life if it gives you some amount of happiness as I value you more than anything else. As a Princess, I would definitely condemn you for claiming the life of a subject whom you had to protect. "

"Clever, Lucy." He clapped his hands with a smirk. "Great diplomatic answer. It shows that if something happens to me, you are better to be the ruler than Sting."

A soldier knocked and came inside. "General Dreyar wants to see your majesty." He said politely with a bow.

"Ask him to come in."The King commanded and the soldier retreated.

"May I take your leave, your majesty?" Lucy bowed and asked.

"No, stay where you are." He ordered.

General Laxus Dreyar came in. He bowed to both the King and the Princess.

"What brings you here at this ungodly hour, Laxus?" The King asked.

"Lady Scarlet was reported to be missing and I heard reports of her being captured by your majesty. So, I was asked to inquire the truth."

The King arched his brow. "By whom? The Council of Lords or the Council of Ministers?"

"Until now, other than Lord Yajima, the palace affairs minister, no one else knows about this matter. As he is a friend of the Old King who happens to be your majesty's and my Grandpa, he shared this information with him."

"So, it was Grandpa who asked you to inquire, right?" He asked after drinking water from the earthen pot.

Laxus nodded to which the King replied. "She tried to attack me yesterday. I have to commend that lady's mad skills. No one else could have survived her assault had it not been me or any of the upper echelon Generals like you. But still, it was a child's play for me. I pinned her without much effort and presently she is being held a captive in my bedroom."

"Of course, your majesty could do that. You are known to be the strongest fighter in the country not without a reason. But I guarantee that, the next time we spar, your majesty is definitely going to lose." Laxus said with a playful smile.

"I would like to see that, dear Laxus. Right now, I hold the record of having the most number of victories in spars against you. But still, you always manage to put me on the edge during the spars. So, I would rather say that both of us belong to the same class." Jellal's face brightened up.

"But what do you plan to do with her, your majesty? If the council of Lords comes to know about it, there could be a violent uprising." Laxus was concerned.

Lucy who was silent for all this moment, slowly talked. "Can I see Lady Scarlet, your majesty? What if I can clear the misconceptions or the grudge that she has against you?"

"I would absolutely not allow that." The King's tone changed. "She has committed the capital offense of trying to assassinate the King. It won't go unpunished. It will serve as a lesson to others to not mess with the throne."

"But Brother, you love her, isn't it?" She asked anxiously.

"So what? She would be presented before the court tomorrow morning and the court will decide what to do with her." His strong voice quivered her.

She was about to say something but he raised his hands up and commanded, "Princess Lucy, you may leave now."

She bowed gracefully and exited the room.

Meantime, Laxus made a drink for him and King and offered to King which he readily took and sipped.

"Even though she is presented before the court, you will be deciding the verdict, isn't it, Jellal?" Laxus asked informally as they were both alone.

Jellal moved on to his previous chess board. He moved the King piece forward and left the white knight to its mercy. Then he slowly sipped his wine and said. "Nope, it is up to the court. But, rest be assured. I will be the one playing with those pieces."

Laxus let out a chuckle. "Then I would be eager to watch that for I hate those Councilors more than anything. They are just a pain in the ass."

"Mind your words, Laxus. Don't forget that you are standing before the King." Jellal said with a smirk.

"I apologize, my King. But tell me the truth. What did you do with her? Don't tell me that she is not a virgin anymore." Laxus had a glint of naughtiness in his eyes.

"Laxus, I have not fallen to your level to sleep with any lady I meet though I do technically have the right to do so with any virgin in this country by law. Moreover, her virginity is going to be my trump card tomorrow. So, why would I waste it?" He drained the entire glass.

"But mate, you need to have steely nerves to maintain your self-control before someone as beautiful and sexy as Lady Scarlet." Laxus refilled both of their glasses.

Jellal chuckled, "Self-restraint? I nearly broke it when I made out with her."

"So, you did lose it and here I thought you were an absolute gentleman before ladies. By the way, is Duke Scarlet there in the palace?"

"Yes, he is. He is confined to his chambers after the incident. If she resists in court tomorrow, I have threatened to execute him before her eyes in the courtroom itself."

"Will you really do it?" Laxus asked curiously studying the King.

"I have no qualms in doing it. Even though it might distort our relationship a bit, the lords will tremble before my command and never will they dare to stand up against me." Jellal chuckled darkly.

Laxus knew his cousin well. He had become a King rather early owing to their Grandpa's illness. He ruled with an iron-hand to stabilize his territories and bring the nobles under his full control. His policies helped common folk a lot and they actually thrived and prospered during his rule. He strengthened the military and expanded the borders thus increasing the influence of Fiore in the world.

"Did you know about the move of King of Frostia?"Jellal's question awakened him from his reverie.

"Did he start his moves on the border before our expectations?" Laxus became serious.

"Yes. I want you to deploy Major General Mira Jane Strauss and Sergeant Lisanna Strauss to abduct Princess Yukino Aguria. Prince Sting will do the needful. They will just have to provide the supporting role."

"Your majesty trusts that demon and her sister so much?" asked Laxus bending on a knee before asking to take the leave.

"Yes and General Laxus, you should not forget that she is your fiancée when you call her a demon",said the King with a smile.

_King's Stately Bedroom _

Queen Ultear made her way to the King's bedroom which was hers too. But today, she was blocked by the guards.

"His highness has prohibited anyone from entering his bedroom." The guards bowed politely and said.

"That does not include me. So, move. I need to take rest." The Queen was growing impatient.

The guards looked at each other. They knew very well that if they defy the King's command, they will be promptly executed. But they were saved by the appearance of a messenger. "Lord Fullbuster is awaiting your ladyship in your chambers."

Her face was brightly lit. She was actually longing to see someone from her family. She preferred it to be her brother than her father. She turned back and quickly walked to her chambers.

An hour or two passed quickly and the King came back to his bedroom. The guards bowed and made way for him.

He gazed at the figure now asleep in his bed. She was beautiful. Her scarlet hair accentuated her beautifully sculpted face. Every feature of hers was just perfect from face to neck to bosoms to waist to hip to buttocks to thighs to hands and legs. She could actually be called a sculptor's dream. He was enchanted by her beauty and mesmerized by her spirit. She knew that she would not be a match to him. But still, she tried her level best to uphold her pride! Now, that is what he would call a woman.

To crush her would be really interesting. To entrap her in an abyss from which she could no longer get out and thus forever remain within his grip seems too good to be true. He could have actually claimed her before her marriage with Simon as he knew her before that. But he did not do it. Partly believing that she would understand his unrequited love for her and partly because he wanted to see how she would deal with herself when her feelings are crushed which is why he ordered Laxus to send Simon to front lines where there was heavy war going and subsequently desert him by calling back the troop.

If it had been him in Simon's place, he knew very well that he would have returned alive even when he is a sole warrior in the midst of heavy enemy formation. So, it was his sick idea to show her who simply was the best for her- him or Simon.

She woke up and stared at him. Her chocolate orbs fumed with rage.

"Lady Erza Scarlet, the more feisty you become, the hotter you are." He went close to her and slowly stroked her scarlet tresses with his long fingers. She lifted her legs to kick him. But he held it tight within his strong grip.

"Still revolting, are we? Don't you remember our bargain? Your father, the Grand Duke will be killed before you, if you try to be over-smart." He whispered in her ears in his cool baritone voice.

Not a muscle moved on her face. She said with pride. "It is better to die than being slave to some power sick monarchs."

He was taken aback with surprise. Her nerve is just too awesome. He has to give her that. Even at this desperate juncture, she is not ready to forgo her ethics?

"What if I violate your body right now?" his voice was venomous.

"Oh! You won't do that. For your sick plans to succeed, you will definitely want me as a virgin." She hissed.

This woman - Lord, she is driving me crazy, thought he. If her court trial is going to get prolonged, he knew that it would not bode well for him. He might actually make her eat her own words by showing her what it means to be a real man.

"A real man is someone who protects and cares and not someone who assaults the weak and needy." She spoke as if she was able to read his mind. He was astounded by her ability. Lord, I want her so badly, thought he inside his mind.

"If you are even a real man, than show it to me by your deeds. I swear, I will willingly follow your command then." She said boldly.

This was the limit. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it to her neck. Blood started to ooze out as the sword had caused a scratch on her neck. But she was unfazed and smiled. "You are forgetting, King Jellal that I am foremost a warrior and only then a woman. Death by a sword is rather an honor to me. "

The King was at loss with words. Whatever he tried to do to bring down her spirit boosted her up. If his enemies among the Council of Lords know about this, they will ally on her side and together group up to bring him down. No, he should not allow that.

He put his sword back in its sheath and took out his whip. He thrashed her until she was not even able to utter a single sound. Then he threw the whip aside and leaned closer to her caressing her wounds with his calloused hands.

"Erza, we are now even. Our next confrontation will be in the courtroom and I will see to it that you understand what it is to be a King and what it is to be a subject. Until then, take rest." He slammed the door and went to the royal harem.


	3. The Assault

**Thx for all the wonderful reviews, faves and follows. Please do continue to do so. I will try my level best to deliver.**

_Queen's Chambers_

Lets rewind the clock 2 hrs backwards.

Queen Ultear's joy knew no bounds when she saw her younger brother. Lord Gray Fullbuster was indeed a tall handsome young man(not as tall as the King) with raven hair and stunning features. He was wearing a white long-coat under which a black turtle-neck jacket was worn. His navy blue pants were neatly tucked into his boots. A navy blue cape adorned his back-side. He wore a silver chain with cross-shaped pendant which symbolized the family crest.

The Queen greeted him with a smile and promptly hugged him. She asked the maid to bring tea.

"Gray, you have become thin. Are you not eating enough?" She asked.

"I could ask the same of you. By the way, are you happy?" He was concerned.

The Queen put a fake smile and said, "What is there for me to not be happy? After all, I am the Queen of one of the powerful empires"

"Sis, I was asking about your life with his highness."

Ultear turned her back to him and said. "Gray, it is better to leave some things unsaid. But still, I am proud to be his majesty's wife. It may not look like it to others. But his majesty loves and cares for me greatly."

"I understand, sis. It is indeed a pity that his highness does not understand your feelings. I hope that it will change, once you become pregnant." Gray spoke holding her shoulders with both of his hands as a token of assurance.

Ultear blushed deep red. "I think then that everything is going to be alright soon as I think I am pregnant with his majesty's child."

Gray never felt so happy in his life. He lifted her and rocked her in circles. Both of them were panting when he put her down.

"Was it confirmed?" Gray asked curiously.

"The Royal medic will examine me tomorrow and after the official examination, it will be confirmed." She blushed again.

"Oh! How I wish this news is true?" Gray smiled.

The maid had brought tea then and both of them took a cup.

"By the way, what is this news about Lady Scarlet being captured by his highness? As soon as I got the wind of it, I could not help but come and inquire." Gray asked while sipping his tea.

Ultear placed the tea-cup on the tray and got up. She did not show anything outwardly. But a keen observer like Gray could see the hardening of the eyes and shaking of her lips.

"I don't have much information about it. You may ask the Highness directly if you want to know the truth."

"I know this Lady Scarlet from the last two wars that we had. She was indeed feisty and was singularly enough to defeat a platoon. She fought so gracefully with her two swords that it seemed that she was actually dancing with them in air. His highness was there with me at that time disguised as a common soldier and even he was awe-struck." Gray mused.

"Was his highness meeting her for the first time, then?" Ultear could not help but ask.

"I think so. It seemed to me that his Highness actually went and befriended her during that time. She did not know that he was the King during those two wars. Even though she was a warrior, she hated wars as it could wipe out innocent people too. So, she hated the power-hungry monarch behind the war. She later understood that the common soldier whom she befriended was the same power-hungry monarch who she hated with all her guts. In order to stay away from him, she readily consented for the marriage with Simon and we all know what happened after that." Gray stopped and drank his tea. Then he continued.

"I have got the summons to assemble for the royal court tomorrow. I think I'd better watch what is happening there. But if his highness plans to hurt you, I would stand up against him even if it might cost my life."

"Never Gray, never. You should not do that. You should always be on his side like a shadow to protect him and to never let him go astray. That is what you should do for me, if you are my kid-brother." She smiled and patted his back.

"Kid-brother? Sis, I am just a year younger than you and his highness." Gray pinched her playfully on her cheek.

_Next Day Morning_

The Royal court was assembled in all its glory. The Council of Lords and the Public Council occupied their respective seats. Then came the Council of Ministers and finally the Prime Minister and the Commander-in-Chief. The members of royal family had already occupied their seats. The last person to come in was the King himself. The crowd applauded at his arrival and started to raise their hands up saying "hail the king" and saluting him. He raised his hands to the crowd gesturing them to sit while he regally walked and sat on the throne.

He wore a purple long-coat and gold-plated armor inside with a purple cape with the empire insignia hanging from his back. His black pants were tucked into his golden boots and he wore gold-plated hand-guards on both of his hands. A golden chain with a heart-shaped pendant laced his neck. Contrary to his usual appearance, he had worn a golden crown embellished with rare gems and precious diamonds on his fore-head.

"Let the discussions begin." He ordered the attendant.

The Public Council put their grievances on a piece of paper and submitted it to the King. "The council of ministers will study about it and do the needful." He assured asking the Prime Minister Doranbolt to collect the paper.

Next was the turn of the army chief, Laxus. He voiced the movement of Frostia across the border. The court was silent for a moment and each of them looked at the other. Taking the cue, the King said, "It is being taken care of already. General Neekis, General Stinger and Vice General Macbeth have already been deployed in the border."

Again the cheer, "hail the king" was echoed in the hall which stopped again after the King's gesture.

Next was the turn of Council of Lords. Lord Org stood up and asked. "We want to know the truth about Lady Scarlet. I hope we do have the right for that."

The King called the Commander-in-chief and asked him to bring Lady Scarlet before the court.

After five minutes, she was brought into the court chained. She looked haggard and sick and was really finding it difficult to walk after the thrashing she received yesterday from the King himself.

The King curiously watched her approaching the court. Lord, it seems that she has become sexier after that beating. His mind chanted the mantra 'I won't give her to anyone even at the cost of the kingdom.'

As soon as she was brought, the charges against her were read aloud. "Capital offense of trying to attack the King without a reason, but was caught in the process and held captive."

"Do you have anything to say in this regard?" the Jury asked her.

"No", she said feebly. "I accept the charge."

The jury started to read the charge. "Since the accused has already consented, the verdict is…"

"Stop it", roared the King. "Do I have to ask the Jury that did they forget the basic courtroom etiquette of questioning the accuser?"

Everyone in the courtroom looked at each other and murmured something in the other's ears.

"Order, Order." The Jury shouted.

"But the accuser is your highness himself. So, we thought….." One of the Jury members gulped at the loss of words.

"With due respect, I have to disagree with the jury." The King removed his Crown and placed it on the throne before descending the stairs. "The accuser is the State and not me, Jellal Fernandez. The State misinterpreted the situation and created a falsified report in order to conceal the pitfalls in their security administration. They needed a scapegoat for this and easily got access of an injured Knight who was supposed to be the enemy of the Kingdom." The King took a pause and continued.

"In other words, this brave Knight who came with her father to meet the King accidentally happened to pass the way where the assault took place. Her blood boiled when she saw the assailant striking the King and she stroke him back. In the process, she got badly injured and lost her consciousness. The assailant fled with mortal injuries and was nowhere to be seen. So, the palace security put all the blame on her head knowing her bad blood with King and framed her."

The crowd started whispering and murmuring loudly and the Jury had to shout to maintain order.

"Does your highness have the proof to back up your claim?" The Jury chorused in unison.

"I do." The King gestured the guards and they brought a suspicious looking fellow. "Actually he is the one who tried to kill me. Do you accept the charge, Aria?"

"I do, Highness. Had it not been for that girl, I would have killed you." Aria replied scratching his head.

"And why would you do so?" The King pondered.

"Because I am an assassin sent by one of the enemy Kings." Aria replied nonchalantly.

"Any proof for what you have said?" Aria handed over a letter to the guards, which was handed over to the Jury and they began to test the authenticity of the seal on the letter.

"It seems the letter is genuine. But why did you turn tails and revealed everything which is unusual of any assassin?" The Jury asked.

"Anyway, she spoiled my reputation. So, I wanted to glorify my name before I go. To attempt the life of one of the most powerful monarchs is an honor by itself. Anyway, I will be killed. So, I wanted the world to know it before I go."

The next question was to the Captain of the Guards, Erik known as Cobra. "How did you catch him?"

Cobra bowed before the Jury and said. "Due to the wounds and blood loss, he fell unconscious before the Guards' station and we caught and questioned him."

The Jury discussed the matter among themselves and then presented the final verdict. "Home department is hereby strictly warned against falsifying charges. We hereby acquit Lady Scarlet of all the charges against her and set her free. Aria is to be taken to custody and investigation should be done at the earliest.

Nobody noticed the twisted smile that formed on the King's face and how Cobra nodded his head in response. He went and sat on his throne and put the crown back on his head. "I think it is high time to reward the valiant warrior who saved the Kingdom's future."

He gestured and the maid brought a beautiful Sapphire and Ruby necklace. He asked the Prime Minister Doranbolt to present it to Lady Scarlet. Amidst the applause, Doranbolt presented it to her which she reluctantly accepted not ready to create another drama.

"I hereby pronounce Lady Scarlet as my Chief Bodyguard who will remain with me 24/7 and protect me from the impending dangers." The King proclaimed to which the crowd applauded.

She was about to refuse when Cobra came closer and whispered in her ears. "If you don't want that innocent Aria to be executed, accept the deal and just be his majesty's woman. Else, we'll publicly humiliate you like this and mind it, you won't even get words to respond with."

"The Court is adjourned." Proclaimed the King and marched out of it. She was compelled to follow him as she now was to serve as his bodyguard whether she liked it or not. She should say that she was amazed as she never expected this move from the King.

She now understood the meaning behind his words_. "__I will see to it that you understand what it is to be a King and what it is to be a subject."_ Sure, he showed her what a King could do. Now, she will show him what a subject could do. If straight-forwardness does not get its course, she will also be twisted, thought she. Simon's face popped in her mind. He was an innocent soul. Though not powerful as her, he had an innocent heart which cared for his fellow beings.

She remembered her first meeting with the King. He was dressed as an ordinary soldier and was working under her. She did not even know that he was the King at that time. But during the battle, his mad skills kept on reminding her that he was hiding something. When she cross-questioned him, he just brushed it off saying that he is an assassin who is fond of front-line fighting. In order to keep this as a secret from his family, he is keeping low profile.

Then they became friends and she introduced Simon to him. They both were just like brothers. They fought, ate, drank, slept and played together. Still, how could he….. Isn't he a human or a devil clothed in human outfit? He does not have any regard for the precious thing called life. He would eliminate anyone for his ends. Life is nothing but a game of Chess for him and he looks the whole world just as his pawns.

"I will show him life isn't just a game of Chess and it has got value associated with it. It isn't just about conquest but also of bonds. I swear that I will teach him the value of bonds and make him really atone before Simon's grave. This is my pledge to myself." She took an oath deep in her mind.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that little did she notice that they had reached the King's chambers. He came up to her with a cold sneer and caught her hair forcefully with his strong arms and slammed his lips on to hers biting it and thus drawing out blood from it. She did not have the strength to resist his assault as she was tired from the previous day's thrashing that she had received.

Taking full advantage of the situation, he pulled her closer by putting one of his arms around her waist and forcefully entered his tongue on to the deep crevices of her mouth exploring it and savoring her as a whole all the while groping her breasts with his free arm. She stood like a rag-doll devoid of movement.

"Hmmmmmmmm." His assault on her body was stopped by the coughing sound from the door. Nobody dared to disturb him in his chambers. So he turned back irritatingly to see who the intruder was and was taken aback when he saw the Queen before him.


	4. The Mysterious Knight

**Thx guys for all the reviews, faves and follows. Please do continue the good work.**

_King's Chambers_

"I never thought that the Royal Harem has been shifted to your majesty's chambers." The Queen hissed venomously.

She looked at Erza disgustingly. "God, I hate her with all my guts, but still could not help admiring her spirit. She is burning me alive every moment with her convictions. I cannot help myself being envious of her. Why did the King had to fall for her when I was there for him?" thought she though the answer was painfully obvious.

She was everything what the Queen never was. Always fighting for a noble cause, fearless to do what she thinks is right and the iron will to go even against the supreme command to uphold her pride - that is what she would call a real woman and perhaps that was the reason why his majesty fell head over heels for her.

"What am I doing in their midst? I had been placed in the wrong place right from the beginning", thought she. It seems that His Majesty always needed someone like her from the beginning itself - someone headstrong who is courageous enough to correct his mistakes. She, Ultear was never that. She always went with the wind and never tried to resist him seriously. Maybe her upbringing had something to do with it. That is why she always hated her parents – for making her grow up as a noble woman and not as a warrior who is ready to face any challenge which is why she never understood his majesty and why their marriage was a failure from the get-go.

Though taken aback for a moment by the arrival of the Queen and her snide comment, the King regained his composure soon and retorted.

"I don't need your permission to shift it to wherever I please. Besides, you are overriding the basic royal etiquette of informing your arrival before entering the King's chambers. By the way, what makes you come here?"

"Of course, your majesty could do it. You are the King after all." Her lips curled in disdain. "I came here just to inform your majesty that I am leaving with my brother to my home-province and won't be returning any time sooner. If your majesty really feels the need for my presence, sending a messenger will be most welcome."

"Do I smell jealousy in the air? I don't otherwise see a need for you to leave the Capital." He said mockingly. "But if it could cool you off a bit, I just don't mind. But tell Fullbuster to meet me before your departure."

Then he called the maids and ordered to take Erza to the Royal Medic to heal her injuries. "If you please, my Queen, you may go with them as I think taking a couple of tablets before you go could make you feel better from your present unpleasantness."

"Out of all people, I didn't need your Majesty to show so much concern after what has just happened." She scoffed and after hastily bowing, marched out of the chambers followed by the maids carrying Lady Scarlet.

_After a Week in a forest near Crocus, the Capital_

It was pitch-black dark. Neither were there any signs of moon nor the stars popping up from the black blanket which now enveloped the sky. The birds and animals had gone to their shelters and started their peaceful slumber. But the nocturnal beings had woken up from their sleep and started to gaze for their prey. The silence was indeed eerie. The creepiness of the night made the sleeping birds awake. They opened their eyes and started chirping at this ungodly hour.

A white horse made its way quickly through the woods tearing the silence of darkness. The rider was draped in black and even his head and face were covered. But his black eyes were fiery and filled with strong determination and courage. The horse soon reached a pond and stopped. The rider expertly pulled the harness and loosened the rein motioning the horse to cross which the animal instantly obeyed.

They crossed the pond with ease thanks to the shallow water in the pond and continued their journey. After a while, the horse got tired and it was nearly about to collapse. The rider saw this; he pulled the bridle thus halting it and got down of it.

"Pretty tired, bro? I will check whether there is something to eat near-by for both of us," said the rider and made his way deep into the forests. He took an arrow from his back and readied his bow to shoot any wild animal in the vicinity had they attempted on his life. But none of them came in view. So he moved deeper into the jungle and to his luck there was a huge tree with berries which he saw from the flickering light of his torch which was about to extinguish.

He soon climbed on top of the tree and started gathering the berries and right when he finished his gathering, his torch went off.

"Darn it. It just had to go now." He cursed deep inside.

Suddenly he thought he saw a light in the woods. Being an expert travelling in jungles, he followed to find its source. Soon he reached a huge clearing space and to his amazement, many people were gathered there. From their looks, it seemed to him that they belonged to noble families with silky robes and precious jewelry adorning their bodies. There were nine of them like that. He hid behind the tree to find what was actually going on as he smelt something suspicious in the air for them to be in a place like this.

"Viceroy Iwan Dreyar, it seems that Grand Duke Fullbuster seemed to ignore our summons. Same goes for Countess Belno and Marquis Warrod Seiken. But I still say, that was to be expected as they were always loyal to the Old King though I expected them to shift their loyalties as they weren't too fond of the new King," reported the huge Duke Jiemma Orlando.

"Nothing new still other than Duke Scarlet turning tails", said Archduke Gran Doma. "All of us were ready to rally behind him for his daughter's cause and arouse the public sentiment against the King. But alas, in the end, he and his daughter turned out to be the greatest loyalists."

"Thinking of how we thought of using him as the pawn and play behind the scenes to bring down the King…" sighed Baroness Daphne. She was the only female in their group. "But since the King is madly in love with her, he has focused his whole of attention on her rather than the affairs of the country. So, this is precisely the right moment to strike."

"We have gathered here at this ungodly hour to draw the Magnacarta," stated Lord Org nonchalantly. "It is high time we remind him to treat us as equals and not as someone subservient to him."

"Easy there, Org", chimed Count Michello. "I request the council that it is high time we release the red scroll."

"I hope we have the blessing of _His Excellency_ to ban the amateur King; you know, even Old King trembles at his word." It was the turn of Lord Crawford.

Earl Leiji nodded silently to whatever his fellow lords said and remarked. "We'll defy the King's command by not paying the tribute, recalling back our forces in the military and declaring independence to our provinces after the release of Red scroll. Anyway, our forces are the back-bone of the army and calling them back makes the army too vulnerable."

"We also have the silent support of Kings of Frostia, Queen of Edolas and King of Tenrou along with _his excellency. _They are ready to lend their army any moment to put an end to the ambitions of our great King as they consider him as a fearsome enemy to their territories." Crawford was beaming with confidence and was holding a scroll showing the letters of support from all those three kingdoms.

Meanwhile Archduke Jose chose to remain silent curiously watching the proceedings with a cold sneer on his face as if to make fun of his mates but finally said. "You should not underestimate the power of Commander Laxus Dreyar. He is a charismatic man who could unify the whole Fiorian army under his command. Not to mention his undying loyalty to the King which could very well be an obstacle to our rose-colored plans. So, I suggest removing him from his post by any means before we execute our plans."

"Isn't he your brat, Iwan?" Arch Duke Gran Doma asked haughtily.

"I don't care whether he lives or dies like he won't care to cut me down once our plan is brought into open. What I seek is power and nothing else." Iwan Dreyar retorted.

"It isn't beyond question that Laxus should be removed from his post or separated from the King," pondered Crawford while brushing his white beard with his hands. "Not to mention, there are also loyalists like Captain of Guards Erik, 4 Great Generals - Neekis, Clive, Stinger and Byro, Grand Duke Silver Fullbuster and his son, Prime Minister Doranbolt and his council of ministers, the Strauss Siblings and the tribal head, Metallicana Redfox. The Dragon legion commanded by Igneel Dragneel could also be brought into the fray once the Kingdom is in turmoil though he has retired from service. To be added to the woe is the fact that Jellal himself is one of the stronger fighters and is really a handful with his charisma, wits and combat prowess."

"Which means, any direct confrontation should be foremost avoided and the first step should be to isolate him from everyone and then banish. Here is where I put Lady Scarlet. She is now his bodyguard and has bad blood for him. But he is madly in love with her. So feeding him with a lethal dose won't be a big deal. Or if she is unwilling to do it, we can ask any harem ladies to do that and put the blame on Lady Scarlet." Iwan Dreyar curled his lips while suggesting his devious plans.

"Why don't we enlist Mikazuchi household amongst us? Lady Kagura Mikazuchi, Lord Simon's sister has sent a letter to me showing her interest to co-operate with us to bring the King down for what he has done to them." It was Gran Doma again.

Everyone nodded in agreement and after a series of arguments, they came to the conclusion that since the King cared for public more than the nobles and was curbing their rights to prove his supremacy, they need to expel or execute him at all costs. They lit a huge torch of light in their middle, stood in a circle and then raised their right hand forward to take the oath. Their faces showed greed and steely determination to bring down the King at all costs.

"We, the Deca Conglomerate of Nobles hereby solemnly pledge not to rest until we bring down the King and we would be loyal to each other and never resort to back-stab one amongst us. We will maintain the code of secrecy in Public and until the release of Red scroll, shall remain silent."

At that moment, a branch creaked under the feet of the rider hidden in the woods in his excitement and all of them turned back to see who the intruder was.

"After him, Erigor at all costs", screamed Jiemma Orlando. A huge man with silvery hair and a black tattoo on his face with the appearance of the grim reaper took his blow darts and sent it to the rider. The rider dodged and ran in the darkness to where his horse stood. Erigor and his associates followed and continued the assault with their poisonous arrows. One or two arrows did hit the rider. But he never stopped and finally reached his horse. He mounted on the horse and unfastened the reins. Taking the cue, the animal ran though it was tired to save his master. Erigor and his associates followed him for some distance but could not help when the rider finally vanished as a tiny speck in the horizon.

_Outskirts of Crocus_

Lucy was busy making her way through the streets on her favorite white horse, Nicholas to reach the Shrine of tribals along with her most trusted assistants. It was not like she was going there to pray or something. But she received a message the previous day from the Tribal Prince that he wanted to meet her alone to transfer some important information regarding the impending doom to the Kingdom.

She could not meet him in the day-time due to the prying eyes of the King and the nobles. So, she dressed up at night as a man and took some of her most skilled and trusted accomplices with her to meet the Prince.

She had the help of the Head of Black Ops, Dan Straight to slip through the guards to slip out of the castle as he was deeply infatuated with her though he knew that she was unattainable and never had any feelings for him.

"Princess Lucy, it seems that our destination is closer", said her closest acquaintance Hisui, who was a stunning lady with greenish hue on her hair, pale complexion and height the same as Lucy.

Lucy nodded and increased the speed of her horse. But suddenly she was forced to pull back the reins as a horse suddenly crossed their path and stood still on the way and it seemed like it was pleading for help before it finally collapsed. Lucy gestured her chief body guard Arcadios to check what the deal is when she saw that the rider was unconscious on the top.

Arcadios went quickly to the horse on his black horse and lifted the rider. With the help of the guards, he put him down and started removing the scarf which covered the rider's face. The rider was very young and he flicked his eyes for a moment and mumbled.

"The King is in danger. The Red scroll…" he could not complete as his consciousness was slowly getting encroached by poison.

Lucy now dismounted from the horse and asked earnestly, "brave warrior, what is your name?"

"Na… Natsu… Natsu Dragneel…., his eyes closed and it seemed that he is now completely unconscious.

Arcadios checked him and said, "Your ladyship, I think a lethal dose of poison has entered his body. Only the antidote of tribals could save him."

Lucy quickly mounted the horse and commanded. "Friends, what are we waiting for? Let us quickly make it to the tribals and save him." She rode the horse expertly in Godspeed. The guards took the cue and followed her in the similar manner after placing Natsu Dragneel on one of their horses.

_Lady Scarlet's Chambers_

Lady Scarlet had recovered pretty fast. That day, she was wearing a black full sleeve high collared tight top which extended up to her waist and black tights which was tucked into her boots. Her scarlet hair was put into a pony tail.

The King did not visit her at all during that week as he was pretty busy in solving the 'border crisis' initiated by the King of Frostia. Princess Yukino had been cleverly 'smuggled' into Crocus thanks to the ingenuity of the young officer MiraJane Strauss. Prince Sting was more than enough to deal with the royal guards at Frostia given his combat prowess. Both Sting and Yukino were shifted to the summer palace and the security was tightened there, the charge of which was given to Vice General Azuma, one of the 'tough nuts' in the palace.

Lady Scarlet was examining her sword from her bed when a knock was heard at her door which she promptly opened and was quite surprised when the Chamberlain came in and announced the name of her visitor as the mention of even the name of that particular family was considered a taboo among royal circles.

Erza scanned her visitor thoroughly with her eyes and said. "May I know the reason for your arrival, Lady Kagura Mikazuchi?"

Kagura was a tall slim woman with huge bosoms and elegant looks. Her long black hair was divided into fringes slightly falling into her stone-cold eyes. She had covered her body completely in her white blazer with golden lining that had a collared white shirt underneath and black tights which was neatly tucked into her boots. Her face lacked any sort of emotion.

"Should there be any reason for me to visit my sister-in-law who has now become the Knight of evil?" Her remark was cold.

"You don't understand the situation which is why….." Erza was cut in the middle by Kagura's hand-gesture.

"I take it that you are pretending to be his Knight to deceive him and thus attempt on his life when he is unguarded." Kagura said icily.

"You highly misunderstand me, Kagura. I have my own principles and pride. I am a warrior and not a maiden fueled by revenge who considers her feelings more important than her province or even the Kingdom. I will not attempt a life which I am supposed to guard for the sake of my people." Erza's convictions were reflected in her eyes.

"Where were your principles when he was deserted on the battle field to be killed? Wasn't it just for your sake that his life was taken away? And yet, you talk for the person who did not bat his eye when he issued the order to kill. Great progress, Erza Scarlet!" She scorned and continued. "But this does not change anything. Even if you have chickened from your resolve, I will do the needful to erase any single trace of him as he killed my only brother who cared and looked after me after the death of our parents."Sweat beads popped on the fore-head of Kagura.

"I will try my level best to prevent you from doing so as I don't want to see again the death of someone close to me as I had enough until now." Erza tried to comfort her with her kind words.

"Kagura pushed Erza's hand from her shoulders and said. "Then be ready for it, Erza Scarlet. Starting from this moment, I will try my level best to attempt on his life from the shadows. If you have to stop me, you will have to take my life." Saying this, a furious Kagura marched out of her chambers leaving Erza awe-struck with her mouth wide-opened with apprehension and worry.

_Old King's Chambers_

"Grandpa, why did you ask me to come?" asked Jellal wiping his mouth after dining with his Grandpa in his chambers. He was wearing a black long-coat with golden trimmings under which a collared white sleeveless jacket with green lining and a high collared tight black vest was worn. His dark-blue pants were tucked into his boots.

"Jellal, you had proved that you have what it takes to be a great king. But still, you are at times immature and make your heart take important decisions which is not good for a King. You have to think yourself as a separate entity and drain all your feelings to waste bin when you sit on the throne and take important decisions", said the Old King patting the back of his grandson.

"I take it that you were trying to point out about the Lady Scarlet fiasco." Jellal got up from the table and turned his back to his Grandpa. "I agree that I have misused my position there which I should not have done as a King responsible to his subjects. But Grandpa, to be truthful, she was the only person who dared to speak against me and I feel that she threatens me with her free spirit and reckless drive which could very well be a voice of rebellion against the Kingdom and my position as the King."

"I am happy that you catch up things quickly," got up the wise short old man. "But you should be careful when you deal with such things as you are too young with plenty of adrenaline in your veins. Still, I am curious. Why did you really want her as a bodyguard rather than a consort?"

"I respect her fighting skills which are of tall order and I wanted to show it to her why is it necessary to rule with an iron hand and how unification of territories could bring an end to wars."

Then he smiled naughtily, "I admit that I do am enchanted by her beauty and committed a worst folly of allowing Simon to marry her. One of the main reasons behind that was I did not want to see her as a concubine, but as my Queen, which unfortunately could not have happened owing to my early marriage. But still Grandpa, even though I tried, I could not get her out of my mind and want her very badly by my side. When she resists, something inside me snaps, awakening the demon inside me and unleashing it at its full force, thus crushing whatever is there on its path."

"But son, as a King, you should conquer yourself before trying to conquer your enemy and lay check to your feelings." The Old man squeezed his grandson's palm.

"I know Grandpa, which is why I tried not to meet her for one week and I promise that I will do my level best to hold the demon inside me under tight control. I also swear that I will not physically assault her by any means and if I do so, I will have me whipped a hundred times." His clear voice spoke his real feelings. After kissing his Grandpa's palm, he bent on one knee and asked for leave.

Old King Makarov kissed his forehead and blessed him with tears in his eyes.

_Mirajane's Chambers_

Major General MiraJane Strauss could not hold her embarrassment when she was pulled into a tight embrace by the colossal muscular figure before her. She had long silver hair put into a pony tail. She was clad in a white sleeveless low collared top extending up to her hips and white pants tucked into her boots. She had large beautiful eyes and was really pretty as well as sexy.

"How was the mission, sweet-pie?" Laxus asked ravishing her skin with his hot breathe.

"Did I fail in any mission so far?" She asked naughtily tracing the contours of his muscular back.

"How could you when you are the Queen of disguise and well-versed in combat, my sweet demon?" He held her face within his arms and planted a kiss on her cheeks before speaking these words.

"Repeat it and I am going to punish you for the night." She said smiling wide.

"Oh! Oh! I'd like to see that." Laxus passionately kissed her on her lips which further deepened. But he was not satisfied. So, he took it to the next level with his tongue. Mirajane was also not to be under-estimated. She fought equally well in the battle of love for dominance. They were so engrossed in their passion that little did they realize the approaching doom to the castle and hence their very lives.


	5. The Siblings

**Sorry for the delay. My laptop's display was broken and it took a week to get it repaired.**

**Thx for all the wonderful reviews, faves and follows. Pls do continue to R/R and I will try to deliver my best.**

_Forests in the Outskirts of Crocus_

The night was long and dark. Even the cicadas had stopped making noise, rendering the atmosphere more mysterious and scary. Yet, it could not detract the track of a young lady and her accomplices who made their way into deeper forests. The creepiness of night was nothing before their courage and strong will.

Princess Lucy was neither a porcelain doll that was made to dance to the tunes of the nobility nor a string puppet whose actions were controlled by the will of the puppeteer. She was always independent and had her own way of looking at things. Though she was always thoughtful, recklessness was also seen in her actions when her comrades were in danger. So, all of her accomplices were deeply committed to her and were die-hard loyal. They were even ready to sacrifice themselves in order to protect her; the desire of which was not borne out of duty alone, but also of admiration for the camaraderie that she displayed.

A gust of wind blew unexpectedly changing the atmosphere and trees began to sway frantically to either side. Droplets of water followed it indicating a down-pour. Still, she continued forward not caring for being wet as her sole focus now was on the solitary rider and his cryptic message. She accelerated the horse forward.

Suddenly, an arrow came swooping in which made her and her companions stop in their tracks. They looked around and saw that they were surrounded by the savages of the jungle who were pointing their poisonous arrows at them. All of them wore masks and had worn head-gears with leaves and feathers and clothes that barely covered their thighs which was made out of jute.

One of them had proper clothes. He came forward in his horse and gestured his team-mates not to do anything until he tells them to do so. His attire and actions shouted him being the leader of the group. He had spiky black hair which looked like a lion's mane which extended up to his waist and piercings all over his ears, nose and eye-brows. He jumped from his horse revealing his tall height and well-toned muscular body.

"Princess Lucy?" He asked in a gruff tone.

She nodded, clutching her sword. Who knows, when might she need it?

"I thought I told you to come alone. But you came here for a party." His men guffawed at his remark.

She knew that she had to act quickly if she had to save the young knight. "Could you please cut short the formalities and help the patient on board. He needs an antidote for poison."

"Do you think this as your domain, Princess? Cut it down. I am the lord here. So, you will do what I tell you here, not the other way round." He pointed his spear at her haughtily.

Her guards immediately came and stood forward as a protection. "May I know who I am speaking to?" her chief guard Arcadios asked.

"Gajeel Redfox, son of Metallicana Redfox and the Prince of this jungle." He roared. "Princess Lucy, the message that I sent to you was to bring you under my knees. I knew from reliable resources that you'd do anything for your brothers and the Kingdom. It was my luck that you never even cared to discuss the matter with your older brother."

"Wait, Metallicana Redfox was always loyal to the Kingdom. He would never…." Lucy gulped.

"Oh! He kicked the bucket last night. Now, I am the King. If I marry you, I can claim the throne of Fiore if I kill both of your brothers which is easy for us savages as we specialize in Guerrilla operations.'

"What if I won't budge to you …" She was stopped by Hisui who whispered in her ears. "Princess, our current priority should be to save the Knight. I think that he has some information which could wash away even our existence which is even more serious than this thug."

Lucy understood the graveness of the situation and said. "Well, I will agree to your terms, if you save this knight. Else, you will never get me alive and the whole Fiorian army will be upon you once they find me missing or dead."

"Only that?" Gajeel drawled. "I never cared for my life, Princess. I am there for the ride if there is enough thrill. But still, I'd like to give you a chance. You have to be my prisoner with your party until then, agreed?"

She agreed as nothing was now there in her mind except saving the Kingdom.

_Summer Palace_

She gazed at the stars in the distant horizon. They were immeasurable. Are they the souls of the dead? She just wondered. Why does it make us feel relaxed when we look at the sky as if someone is there to look after us like a guardian angel? Quickly, a shooting star gleamed and hastened its journey down. She closed her eyes, clasped both of her hands, held it towards her chest and made a wish. Satisfied at this, she opened her eyes slowly only to find Prince Sting smiling at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see your lordship coming." She bowed and lowered her head to hide her embarrassment.

Prince Sting was a slim medium-sized handsome young man with spiky blonde hair with a tuft falling to his eyes and always wore a crystal-shaped earring on his left ear. He had a battle scar near his right eye. He had worn an elegant navy blue long-coat with golden embroidered trimmings that had beautiful beads and stones on its border and cuffs. His white pants were tucked into his armored boots.

Sting gently touched her shoulders with one of his hands and slowly raised her chin with his other hand.

"You don't need to feel ashamed, Princess Yukino. Consider this country just as your homeland. All of us including myself are ready to follow your orders." He had a playful smile on his face with a glint of naughtiness.

Princess Yukino resembled a snow fairy with her ghost-white complexion and silvery hair. She was strikingly beautiful and had worn a low neck corset with puffed white silky skirt. A beautiful tiara and a diamond necklace adorned her head and neck respectively. Her hands were covered with white net gloves up to her elbow.

"Thank you for your concern, your lordship. But I…. I….." Tears started dripping from her eyes.

Sting wiped her tears with both of his thumbs gently and hugged her.

"Princess Yukino, are you having second thoughts about the decision to come with me? I apologize if I had done anything wrong. Did anyone else trouble you?"

"Your lordship is so kind. No one in this palace behaved rudely to me." She whimpered. "It is just that I'm always a bad omen. His highness, my father used to say that our territory was shrinking ever since my birth. He called me 'the cursed existence.' May be I'm kind of bad for your lordship too." She nervously clasped her fingers.

Sting felt sorry for her. He had never expected a princess to be this fragile. She was just like a broken doll. He patted her back in assurance and said warmly. "Never ever consider yourself as a bad omen, Yukino. As for me, I consider you as my lucky charm. My elder brother never had any need of me. But it was because of you, that he summoned me and made me do something truly worthy for the Kingdom." He bowed on one knee and held her hand in his," thank you Yukino for making me useful. Also, will you grant me the opportunity to make you my bride?"

His confession was up to the point and straight forward. Yukino did not know how to respond. She blushed deep red and looked away from Sting to hide her embarrassment and said slowly, "I am lucky to hear such words from your lordship and it is my privilege to agree to your simple wish. But to be truthful, your lordship deserves someone better."

"Shhhhhh", Sting silenced her with his finger. "Not a word more. The days of hardships are over. Let us welcome the dawn with a smile."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door, which made them maintain their distance. In came a maid bowing, announcing the arrival of the King.

_The Abode of Savages_

The savages tied up Lucy and her group. Arcadios protested a lot for tying up Lucy but remained silent when Lucy asked him to do so. The huts of savages looked just like tents. They made those houses with whatever materials they got from the forests.

Gajeel whistled when he reached near a hut and a tall old lady came out cursing every human in the vicinity.

"Porlyusica, you have got job. Cure him and I will give you this stuff free." He showed her some opium that he had in his cloth bag.

"Curse you, Gajeel. Your father would never have blackmailed me like this. He just orders and I willfully follow him. Unlike you, he was a great leader with great morals."

Gajeel got irritated. "Old hag, do you want it or not?"

Porlyusica's eyes enlarged. "Dear me, I do want it and I'll do as you say as I need the stuff badly tonight. Where is the victim?"

She pushed Lucy and others and straight away went to Natsu Dragneel. "My, My! It seems that I need my finest apothecary skills tonight to save him and I love challenges. Girl, is he your lover?" She asked much to the chagrin of Gajeel.

Lucy blushed a little and said. "No, he is just an honorable brave knight." Though Gajeel did not like what she said, he chose to remain silent thinking that as soon as that irritating Knight awakes, he will just kill him off in a duel. He did not care even if he had to play dirty to remove the traces of that chivalrous knight whom she held close to her heart from Earth.

_Courtyard of Summer Palace_

Sting hurriedly made his way through the beautiful corridors that had exquisite statues, marvelous paintings and ornate tapestry glistened by decorative lights and chandeliers. The floor was covered with carpets of the highest quality. The archways were lavishly blessed with gold and silver. The summer palace was indeed an artistic marvel with its gothic style architecture.

The King was waiting for him at the large courtyard enclosed within the palace. Sting reached there as quickly as possible and asked panting hard. "Is there anything important for me to do, brother?"

Sting had not seen the short elderly man dressed in white silky robes with the King in his hurry. The old man scanned the young prince and said with contempt in his voice. "Prince Sting, is this the way you address His Highness? Where have your manners gone?"

The King amusedly watched this and said calmly, "Lord Yajima, forgive him for the time being. I will make sure that the next time you meet him, he will behave properly." Then he turned his attention to Sting, "may I know the reason behind your insolence? Is it just your youth or the rebellious streak that you hide deep within yourself? If it is the latter, then you are more than welcome to try it out in the field; but be assured that I would not hesitate to cut you down then as relationships hold no significance in battle field."

Sting was taken aback by these words. He never meant to insult his brother or the minister. He just blurted what was in his mind out of his excitement to see his brother. He had not seen him for more than three months. He missed his older brother ever since he became the King. The caring and loving older brother whom he knew was soon replaced by an emotionless monarch always surrounded by bureaucrats and guards. He had to wait for months to catch a glimpse of him or even talk to him. He stood like a lone star in the sky that was difficult to reach.

Sting bowed apologetically and said, "It won't be repeated your highness. I hereby apologize for my insolence."

Jellal accepted his apology. Then the three of them discussed the aftermath of Yukino's abduction in Frostia.

"It seems that rather than feeling sorry for his daughter's abduction, the King is rather happy at the turn of events." Yajima said.

"I think that this event made him think that he might gain political influence in this country, if this marriage takes place. It also means, if I were to be assassinated, Sting will be the new King according to him. So, he will definitely try to play dirty." Jellal said calmly.

Sting was awe-struck at his brother's composure. He could never behave like that. He said slowly, "so what should we do highness? We cannot let them have their ways."

"We will make him believe that his wishes are granted by the actions of his Princess and make him reduce his guard to later pound and overwhelm him." Jellal twisted his lips in amusement.

"Then what will happen to the Princess?" Sting blurted out.

"From now on, she will be confined to her chambers and you cannot meet her unless I give you the permission. Any objection?"

Sting bowed and said, "Nothing, your highness. This body is yours to command." But deep inside, he felt sorry for her and wanted to save and comfort her. But with his position as the Prince, it was virtually impossible. Anyway, he thought that he will work out some way to solve the issue though he was never known to be bright.

_Royal Stables_

The discussions continued for a while after which Jellal went straight away to royal stables and asked the guard to send a note to Lady Scarlet to come there while examining the horses.

She came there quickly dressed in her black armor; she had her favorite sword benisakura attached to her armor. She bowed to the King lightly who was now mounted on a horse. He showed her a wild horse and asked her to use it while watching how she does it amusedly.

She went close to the horse and brushed its mane slightly and with great care. Then she whispered something in its ear to which the animal responded by neighing and standing on its two legs. She patted him in order to calm him and slowly with care, she gently held the reins, put one of her foot on the stirrup and within a flash, she was on the top. But now, the animal protested and tried to shake her off. She was too stubborn to budge. She held its reins tightly. In a desperate attempt to shake her off, the horse started running wild and took deep into the woods behind the stables.

Jellal followed her. But he could not spot either her or the horse. Then by his own hunch, he thought that, they might be seen near the small stream flowing inside the castle which was a major source of water for the castle dwellers. Alas, he was right. For there stood near the stream, both of them pretty tired; but still she was successful in taming him.

He clapped his hands and said, "Kudos to you, Scarlet. None of the guards other than the Keeper Elfman Strauss was able to tame him."

Then he went closer to her and whispered in her ears, "do let me know that if you really want to tame humans. I will be more than obliged to co-operate."

She paid no attention to his tease but asked politely befitting a Knight. "I thought that your highness had some important job to do when you summoned me at this hour?"

He looked at her with deep interest and chuckled. "Oh! So, you are now ready for the 'night-time' jobs. I did not think that you would be so ready for it."

She held her head in pride and said, "I meant my job as a bodyguard and for your kind attention highness, I have never consented to be your concubine. I know that you can have it forcefully, if you try it as your power and skill trumps mine. But if you do so, you will do it only once as I will slit my veins soon after it as I prefer honor above anything."

He smiled inwardly at her words. She was indeed sanguine and he thought that he should be careful while dealing with her as she had the power to dispel his inner darkness which always served as a fuel for his ambitions.

"Oh! You won't do that, my dear. I hereby swear that I will make you willingly surrender to me and until then, I shall not touch you. Do not fear for I will not blackmail you into doing that. You will really fall for me within a month and that is a promise," He chuckled confidently.

"Is love also a game for you, your highness? Your mind is indeed too sick. Well, let's wait and see what happens."

"Resist as much as you can for the time being. But it won't last long which is my word to you." He paused and continued, "as for me summoning you, we are off to the forests for some hunting as I had heard something fishy is going behind my back in the jungles. We will investigate it tonight itself. Am I clear?"

"Yes, my lord and I, Erza Scarlet will faithfully assist you on this mission." She bowed with her right hand on her chest diagonally.

Together they took off in their horses to deep forests. He was a fast rider and it was very difficult for her to keep him within her sight. The horse was also not properly tamed. Nonetheless, she was successful in not leaving him far ahead. She pulled the reins once she saw that he had stopped his horse and looked at him puzzled.

His ever-so-calm face looked like blood has been drained from it. She looked where he had his vision and did not see a thing.

"Is anything the matter, highness?"

"Lucy… I thought I saw a glimpse of her in woods. What is she doing here at this ungodly hour?" Erza immediately knew from the tone of his voice that someone had booked his/her seat to netherworld.


	6. Castle in Flame

**Sorry For the delay. Thx for the wonderful reviews, faves and follows. I would not have come this long had it not been for your support. So, please do R/R.**

_Abode of Savages_

The creepiness of the night did not seem to affect the savages. They were drinking, dancing and merry-making around the fire. They were extremely happy that night for their King had got hold on a treasure chest through which their names will be etched on the annals of History forever. So, they did not forget to keep four of their best as her guards that night.

Meanwhile, Lucy sat on the floor of a dirty dilapidated hut which was 'decorated' by cobwebs and dust. But now, she did not care about that. She, who always set foot on the pristine palace floors, did not think about her dress getting dirty from the blackened floor made from cow-dung, husk and dry leaves. She clasped both of her hands together in nervousness as the time was moving in a faster pace. She had to reach back the castle before her absence was notified. Her guards were separated from her and were put in another hut.

Finally Porlyusica emerged from the room next to her and chimed.

"Girl, he has opened his eyes. You can meet him now. But be careful not to make him talk for a long time as he has just recovered."

She stood up but fell due to being tied up. Porlyusica untied her ropes not caring the protests of the savages. " The hut is locked and it is just the next room which doesn't even have windows. So, be assured, fools that she won't be able to escape. " Then she turned to Lucy and said scratching her head, "dear me, my services aren't free."

Lucy understood what she meant. She removed her precious amulet and placed it on Porlyusica's hands and quickly went to the Knight's room.

Porlyusica scanned the amulet and then clutched it in her hand and mumbled, "not a bad night after all - got both money and stuff. Praise the lord of the jungle." She then opened the doors and went outside to meet Gajeel and claim her stuff.

As soon as Lucy reached the room, she saw him sitting up on the bed. His eyes were scanning the entire premises trying to find out where he is. Upon seeing her, he tried to stand, but she gestured him not to and went and sat close to him.

She looked at him with utmost curiosity. He was lean and muscular with a tan skin tone, black eyes and spiky pink hair. He had a cross-shaped scar on the left side his abdomen.

"Where am I?"

She told him the entire story of their meeting and ended with a note that they were now prisoners of the savages. He listened to her words with utmost interest.

"Where is Happy and my bow?"

She did not understand what he meant. So, he explained. "Happy is my horse."

She looked at him blankly and said. "It was tired and injured and collapsed on the way. At that moment, we were just concerned about your safety and did not give much thought to the horse."

"That horse is just like my little brother. I have to look for him first and then go west to reach the castle."

"What is the information that you have?" She asked the question bluntly.

He shrugged. "I cannot give you the details as it is top-secret. The future of the entire Kingdom depends on this information."

"Top-Secret? Then I would surely like to hear that." In came Gajeel with enlarged eyes.

"Who is this idiot?" The young knight asked sharply.

"Don't get too cocky, kid for I was the one who saved your life. But that doesn't mean that I won't hesitate to cut you down."

"Oh, yeah? Then let's see who cuts who down. Give me a sword and let's have a fair duel."

This was now getting on Lucy's nerves. She separated them and yelled.

"Can't you both understand the gravity of the situation? The kingdom is in danger. Unless we are quick, it won't even exist." She turned to Gajeel , "you want to make me your wife, isn't it? Prove to the King that you are his most loyal ally and ask my hand in return or else the knight might snatch the entire glory and be the hero of the kingdom. I hereby give my word that I will marry whoever, who saves this Kingdom."

Both the youth blushed deep red. But Natsu was still puzzled and she understood his doubt.

"I am Princess Lucy of Fiore. I was lured here promising information by this thug which turned out to be false."

Natsu's attitude changed immediately. He bowed and said.

"Natsu Dragneel, the son of Igneel Dragneel who is now the Governor of the territory of Magnolia and the former head of the Dragon Legion. I finished my formal training and was on to meet the King to receive my formal appointment into the military."

Lucy was astonished to hear this as Igneel Dragneel was a living legend in the country. His Dragon legion never tasted defeat in the battle field and was one of the most loyal forces in the Kingdom who would never betray the King or the Kingdom.

"I would have liked to see your skills. But right now, you just recovered and it would be cruel to even ask of that. " She paused and continued, "as soon as you are in a position to travel, we'll set off."

Gajeel really got irritated. "Hold your tongue, missy. I haven't consented to your schemes. He cannot leave here unless both of us duel and decide who the victor is. If he wins, both of you can leave; else, I will forcefully marry you and lay my claim to the throne."

Natsu wiped his mouth. Fire was burning in his eyes. "Bring it on, blockhead. I will prove it to you that you were never a match to me."

Lucy was concerned. "But Natsu, you are not in prim health to have a fight. Too much of action and stress might bring back the effect of the poison."

Natsu smiled at the Princess and said. "Princess, I am foremost a Knight devoted to protect the Kingdom and its subjects. My life would be the last thing that I would care for. I cannot die here for I have a Kingdom to protect from the evil schemers."

He paused and continued. "Since I don't have weapons now, let's have a fight with our fists."

"Agreed, braggart. Let's have it outside."

They came out of the hut only to find the entire place deserted. None of the savages were in view. Gajeel became suspicious and screamed, "Sol, Nab, Wakaba, Totomaru, Where are you all?" His sharps eyes frantically scanned the area to find the traces of his comrades. Neither did he see them nor did he get any response from them. He arched his brow and looked down clutching his spear for a moment. Then he looked up and said.

"Whoever is up there, if you are a man, I challenge you for a fair duel rather than cowardly plunging on my drunken comrades. I swear that I will defeat you and avenge them at any cost."

"Really? Then I would like to see that." Out came a horse from the woods with its rider who sat majestically on its top.

Lucy's throat suddenly became dry and she looked just like a ghost. "Brother, why are you here at this time?"

"That's my line, Lucy. Care enough to explain?"

Gajeel and Natsu looked at each other with awe. She called him brother. Doesn't that mean that he is either the Prince or the King?

Lucy guiltily looked down clenching her hands."Brother I, I …" She gulped at the loss of words.

Natsu took the cue and stood in front of her. "It is my fault, sir. She waited here for me to regain consciousness as I had some information which could affect the future of the Kingdom."

"Quite interesting. But how did she come to the fray?"

"Sir, Gajeel my friend here sent one of his messengers to the royal palace who mistakenly gave the message to the Princess. She got anxious and came here to meet me." Natsu lied smoothly.

The King immediately knew that they were lying from their features. But still, he decided to take the bait to know the 'top-secret information' that the youth had.

"Alright, now tell me everything about this 'top-secret information.' Be careful enough to tell the truth; else your head will be rolling down." He alighted from the horse and patted it gently. That was when they both saw the royal crest tattooed above and below his right eye. Natsu readily bowed with one of his knee down which was hesitatingly followed by Gajeel .

Natsu disclosed the entire story to the King which he listened with deep interest.

"Oh! so, they are on the moves? The Deca Conglomerate, huh?" He pondered. "And according to you, _his Excellency_ is also part of the scheme along with my uncle! Good to know that Fullbuster and Warrod Seiken has declined the invitation and Duke Scarlet is in the neutral position."

He then turned to Gajeel and said. "I will forgive you for your earlier 'misdeed' of luring Princess here with the false information if you are ready to work under me with your whole heart. If you hesitate, my sword will just have a bath with your blood. So, what is your take?"

Gajeel did not have many choices for he was alone with most of his men under the mercy of the King. He knew that his entire tribe would be wiped out for treachery. So, he thought that he will wait for his chance and sneakily attempt on the life of the King later. He bowed on both knees and laid his spear before the King

"I, Gajeel Redfox, the tribal leader hereby pledge allegiance to his Highness King Jellal Fernandez of Fiore."

The King gestured him to get up. Then he gave a signal to Erza who was hiding behind the trees to come. As soon as she came, he asked her to free Lucy's guards which she did immediately. The party then took off to the castle with the King on the lead followed by Natsu and Gajeel . Erza and Lucy followed suit and then Lucy's guards.

By that time, traces of sunlight were finding its way through the thick curtains of darkness. The fine layer of frost lying above the trees started to become visible. The grass blades were adorned with night dew which shone like rare precious gems with different hues of sunlight emanating from its prism-like surface. The birds started waking up and fly to deeper skies in search of food. The creepy aura of the night was soon replaced by a placid dawn.

_After a few hours in Castle's secret chambers_

The King's most trusted in the castle were attending an emergency meeting following the revelations of the 'aspiring Knight.' All of those attending the meeting were silent and serious knowing the graveness of the situation.

"Laxus, I want you to meet _His Excellency_ immediately. So, set off to the Callisto mountain where he resides today itself. I don't care whether you use force or not. But the end result should be positive. I mean, clear all the misconception that he has about the Kingdom."

"So, your highness believes that he is not necessarily evil?" Laxus pondered arching a brow.

Jellal nodded his head. "Yes, I do. He was always truly loyal to the Kingdom and I think he has some misunderstandings which I want you to clear. Set off now itself as time is now even more precious than gold." He handed over a red silky scroll to Laxus Dreyar and continued, "one week from now, all of us will meet at Flavia at ten o'clock sharp and the venue will be the graveyard."

Laxus nodded his head, took the scroll, bowed and left the chambers.

Next turn was Cobra's. "Meet Vice General Macbeth and ask to send communication to all Generals to carefully scan and find the traitors and mutineers in the camp. Execute them and make it look as natural deaths to prevent the soldier uprising. Also meet General Neekis and hand over the temporary charge of Commander-in-Chief until General Laxus Dreyar comes back. Am I clear with the details? " Jellal's business like voice echoed in the hall and he handed the folded red, green and blue scrolls to Cobra.

"But your Highness, if I leave now, who will take care of your safety? " Cobra bowed and asked politely with concern on his face.

"Scarlet is more than enough for that. Any doubts?" Jellal's calm voice sent chills through Cobra's spine.

"No more your highness, I'll do the needful and return at the earliest." Cobra bowed and departed for his mission.

Azuma came forward. "You are to meet Warrod Seiken and ask his help for the crusade on my behalf. After that, meet General Clive and ask him to enroll general public in large number in his company and train them personally by his elites." Jellal ordered while handing over the scrolls. Azuma nodded and without a word promptly departed.

"Doranbolt, Check the condition of the treasury and report to me at the earliest. Deploy your most trusted men to shift it to a safer place. Do it now itself. Got it clear?"

"Yes, your majesty. I was about to say the same. I will do the needful." The Prime Minister replied without hesitation and departed.

"Freed and Bickslow, be in charge of the gates. Apprehend all the suspicious looking people and execute if found guilty. Take care that Public is not made aware of the situation as it would trigger a panic reaction."

Next, he turned to Gajeel and said. "Set off and meet Fullbuster at the earliest. Inform the gravity of the situation and ask him to assemble at Flavia Graveyard one week from now at ten o'clock sharp. " Jellal then asked a short petite girl with short blue hair to step forward. "This is Levy Mcgarden. She is an excellent cartographer and one of my most trusted. She will help you with the way. "

Gajeel twisted his lips in protest, "I am a savage, Lord. I don't need the help of a carto—whatever. It is an insult for my manliness."

Jellal looked at him sternly. "You are in no position to decide what is right for yourself as you have forfeited that last night with your treacherous act. My personal guard, Pantherlily will accompany you for this mission and beware, he is the best assassin in the country and will end your life at the slightest display of treachery."

Levy came forward bowed in respect and took the blue scroll from the King. "Your majesty need not worry about this thug. I will wrap him around my fingers within one week."

Gajeel was offended. "Let's see it, shrimp. My name isn't Gajeel unless I make you forget your own existence."

Levy pouted. Jellal gestured Pantherlily to take both out and carry out the mission. The colossal figure of Pantherlily grabbed them both by their collar out of the room after bowing the King.

"Whew! That was quick. Mirajane, you and Lisanna take care of Sting and Yukino." They nodded in obedience and left.

"What about me, highness? You did not give me any order." Natsu was getting really impatient.

Jellal took out another scroll, opened and read the contents. "Natsu Dragneel is hereby officially granted the title of Knighthood and is appointed as Princess Lucy's personal guard." He gave the scroll to Natsu who took it with puppy eyes. He was elated in both his body and soul.

Jellal continued, "You are to take the Princess to Magnolia and ask Igneel to re-assemble the dragon legion with Atlas Flame, his second-in-command. Ask Atlas Flame to meet me at the graveyard at the same time and date as others." He handed over a beautiful ornate sword with exquisitely carved hilt adorned with precious jewels and diamonds.

"Take care of this. It symbolizes your position as the Royal Guard." Jellal said softly.

Natsu bent on one knee and accepted the sword. "I swear that I will protect the Princess with my life." Then he bowed politely and set out along with Lucy who was watching everything with awe.

Now, only two were left. Erza came forward and bowed. "Orders for me, Highness?"

The King scanned her graceful features. He was clueless at the change in her demeanor. One week before, she was vehemently opposing him and now she is one of his loyal supporters. Strange is the way of world, he thought.

"Aren't I supposed to say something like 'protect me with your life' to my precious bodyguard? But believe me, my order is not that. Be with me in my every venture as my partner. Always be my light and prevent me from traversing stray paths." Jellal said earnestly closing the distance between them; but he did not touch her. She could hear his fast heart-beat and see his anxious face awaiting her response.

It is true that her opinion about him was a bit altered after staying so close with him for hours. She was amazed at his charisma, strategic thinking and level-headedness. It seems that he was not just an emotionless tyrant and he does have his human side deep inside. The look of concern that he displayed about his sister showed that. The King is full of surprises, thought she.

But still, it does not wash away his vile deeds which he willfully committed to expand his borders which included plundering of treasures, mutilating the enemy soldiers, giving away the women of his opponents to his soldiers etc., The nobles who opposed him just vanished out of plain sight along with their families and were later banned as traitors who fled from the empire with enough supportive evidence to back up the claim.

"As long as I am your body-guard, I will do my duty with all honesty and will never ever betray you. But your Highness, let me ask you a simple question? Was it necessary to do all those harsh deeds that you did to proclaim your supremacy? Why did you have to mutilate enemy soldiers and give off their women to your army? Also, why do you give so much importance to your personal pride?"

Jellal's brow twitched. No one dared to question his motives until now. All those vile deeds that she accused him of are common war-time practices which had been running for years. He did not oppose it as he knew that even a single foe left out in a battle field could be a dangerous threat in the future.

"Planning to be a Messiah, Scarlet?" He shook her violently forgetting his promise of not touching her. "I think you took my words too seriously. You are not _his Excellency_ to comment upon my actions. Whatever I do is none of your concern." He hissed.

"Didn't your majesty say something dramatically like 'preventing you from traversing stray paths?' I was just showing the fallacy in your argument as you won't listen to anyone else. Did your majesty think that I will fall for you with that silly statement? How naive you could be my lord?" She smirked unfazed at his fury.

He clenched his teeth and looked at her with furious eyes. Then he pushed her to the side and marched off from the room. She was not offended in the slightest bit. She smiled inwardly and said, "Jellal Fernandez, I will fulfill my promise of bringing back the human in you. You can be sure of that. Until then, I will not let you know who I really am." She wiped her lips and followed the King.

_Night time, Crocus_

Two maids were talking and moving towards the castle. They were about to reach it when the castle suddenly exploded. Both of them were shocked and their voices got trapped in their throats. But after a few seconds, one of them started screaming.

"Help ! Help ! The castle is on fire. Save his highness, please." She yelled at the top of her voice and ran towards the guards' station showing them the fire which even made them shivering. Still, they gathered the men and set off to put down the fire.

The main building of the castle was engulfed in flames. The explosion that started five minutes earlier triggered off a chain reaction. The maids, servants, attendants, guards and even soldiers tried to extinguish the fire by pouring buckets of water pulled from the near-by moat. But the fire did not show the slightest trace of dying down. Instead, it expanded its encroachment.

"His highness, he is in the main building. Somebody…. Somebody help him." A maid screamed at the top her voice.

One of the soldiers who stood near to her covered her mouth and pierced her neck with a poisonous dart.

"Shut up now, will you? Allow his majesty to rest in peace. His subjects are now more than capable of taking care of themselves." He laughed frantically like a maniac brushing off his blonde hair with one hand and taking the half-burnt weed from his mouth with his other hand letting out the smoke. He then said, "adieu your majesty. See you in hell "and disappeared in the crowd.


	7. Strange Revelations

**It has been a while since I last updated. I was just waiting for the holidays. I may update the other story also this week. Thx to all the support that all of you have given me. Also, thx a lot for the faves and follows. Please do keep reviewing. I will appreciate that.**

* * *

><p><em>Crocus<em>

5 days has passed since the catastrophe. No one in the Kingdom dared to speak about the fire on the castle. The pride of the Kingdom was indeed tampered with. The glorious saga of the invincible empire became a vanity to the beholders. Martial law and curfew were strictly imposed to deal with suspicious loiterers who had high chances to turn out to be the spies of internal or external factions.

The citizens never saw their King anymore. It was announced publicly the day after the fire that he barely survived and was bed-ridden. But nobody except His Excellency was allowed to meet him in his chambers. Rumors spread like wild fire about a blonde being sighted suspiciously when the fire was engulfing the castle and people whispered in each other's ears that it could be General Laxus Dreyar himself to usurp the throne.

"But isn't he the right hand man of His Highness?" asked one while sending smoke through his hookah.

"Shhhhhhhhh ", said a middle-aged man putting his index finger on his lip. "If you want to live for more days, reduce your voice. "Then he said in a very low voice which was audible to only his fellow-men, "don't you know about that Duchess with whom his majesty fell in love with? It seems that Commander-in-chief was in odds with him ever since that incident as he is a great friend of Queen's family."

"But what will he gain by lighting up the castle?" asked the first one twitching his brows.

"Power, mate! Now, he is the governor of the country with no one to question him. He can execute the sick King any time from now, re-marry the Queen and usurp the throne. It is all so simple."

A patrol of guards soon came to the area and as soon as the citizens saw them, they quickly dispersed.

The sergeants on top of the castle had heard the conversation of people. One of them sat on the floor leaning his back to the wall and asked the other with a glum face. "Droy, do you really think that General Laxus has bitten the hands which fed him and turned tails?"

The fat sergeant shrugged and said after a while, "mate, do remember that even walls have ears. Any single word from our mouth would be considered as acts of treason. I pray that his highness recover soon to clear the mess up."

Immediately, the castle doors were opened and a battalion of soldiers marched out and then suddenly halted following the command of Lieutenant General Rufus. Soon, a white horse appeared with a rider that no one expected of – Prince Sting accompanied by Mirajane Strauss. He soon stood before the forces and roared. "His Highness has regained his consciousness and he ordered to bring the traitor Laxus Dreyar before him – dead or alive. So, march onward soldiers. Show me where your true loyalty lies."

The soldiers saluted the Prince in unison and followed him leaving trails of dust behind.

Meanwhile, a tall middle-aged man with grey hair, blue cassock and glasses was watching all this from the balcony with amusement on his face. He then turned his attention towards the charred human lying on the bed who was covered in a blanket.

Clenching his teeth he muttered, "Jellal Fernandez, how dare you try to rise above me and be the sovereign of the nation? Having lost your ability to speak or even sense anything I will show you how it is to be a puppet and how a skillful master could convert even a nearly dead puppet to an active one and play behind the scenes without others noticing."

Right then a lady with partly white and black short hair came in and bowed.

"His Excellency, Cardinal Lapointe, the Council of Ministers wants to hear a word or two from you."

"Alright, Mary Hughes. I'm on the way." He said with a cold smirk and followed her.

* * *

><p><em>Royal court<em>

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm glad to announce that the King has recovered; but he had to pay a heavy price for it. He cannot talk or walk at all. At the moment, the royal medic suggests me to stay with him always to calm his nerves by reading the scriptures. He has written in paper and shown about the betrayal of the Commander-in-chief and asked me to take action against him which I did by delegating Prince Sting and Mirajane Strauss to capture him back with Rufus. As soon as he is captured, he'll be presented before the court. I am proposing the name of Prince Sting as the next King owing to the predicament of the current King. I promise that I will stay in the palace and guide his way up to be a great ruler like his brother." Cardinal Lapointe stopped his little speech with satisfaction.

The ministers were satisfied and failed to notice the mysterious eye-communication between Cardinal Lapointe and Viceroy Iwan Dreyar.

* * *

><p><em>Three days back, Fullbuster Castle<em>

"Gray, what are you talking of? I cannot….. believe….." She collapsed into the chair unconscious.

"Sis, sis… maids bring some water", he screamed. He knew that it was not good to inform her the news in her current condition. But owing to the situation in the capital, he had to do it anyway as any moment from now, she will be needed at the capital.

He sprayed water on to her face and applied a neatly soaked cloth on her fore-head. He asked the maids to move apart so that she will get the air. He lifted her in his strong arms and laid her on the couch.

After a few minutes, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Gray, His Highness... I want to see him. Take me to the capital soon." She pleaded clutching on his shirt. Then she arched her brow and mumbled, "I shouldn't have left him alone. This wouldn't have happened had I been there. It's all my fault." Her voice cracked.

"It's not your fault, sis. Don't worry. I will take you to the palace so that you can meet His Highness soon." Gray said warmly kissing her palm.

"Will you take me now itself, Gray. My heart is beating at its all time high. I fear I will have a panic attack soon."

"You are not going anywhere, Tear." In came a tall well-built man with spiky black hair resembling his son. He had a long battle scar on his face from his fore-head to lower left ear. He was wearing a black closely fitting shirt with a grey furred collar with light grey over-sleeves almost reaching his shoulders. He wore black gloves, hand-guards and black pants. A silky brown cape was covering his back.

Both of them stood up as soon as they saw him and looked at him questioningly.

"His highness has sent his associate here and asked us to meet him at Flavia graveyard a week from now, at 10 o'clock sharp. His Highness has sworn that he'll reach there anyhow, if he has the tiniest bit of consciousness. So, I will advise you Tear to hold your panic attack until then. It is not safe for you to go to the capital as wolves are waiting there to chew you and your kid. So unless I meet His Highness personally, I won't send you back." He hugged her and patted her shoulder in assurance.

"Tear, be brave. After all, you are the Queen and not an ordinary woman and you need to stand up to him." Silver Fullbuster said with a smile.

Ultear just put a smiling face to assure her father and brother. But deep inside, she cursed the moment when she was chosen to be the Queen as it totally took away her freedom and peace.

* * *

><p><em>Six days from the fire, Lorentzia<em>

The market was extremely busy in the evening. Since the streets were narrow, it was difficult to move to either side when there is a crowd in the market. But it was the weekend sale and hence people had flocked in large numbers. They asked their children who came with them to play in a small playground adjacent to the market which they readily obeyed.

The children were so immersed in their play that they did not notice a chariot coming towards them at a faster pace. When the chariot was about to reach them, one of them just noticed it and screamed to others to run away. But it was too late. The chariot hit two children and its wheels bathed in their blood.

The chariot stopped immediately. Out came Lord Everlue and his chief body guard.

At that moment, the mother of one of the child who was hit came running and held her in her lap and she cried aloud, "Tia, get up. We have to go home. Come on Tia, get up, I say."

Her husband came and squeezed her shoulder and said, "Sherry, she is dead. Let's give her a proper burial."

Sherry's face contorted. She laughed like a maniac and then started crying hopelessly. Then she ran and caught Everlue's coat and screamed. "Monster, give me back my daughter."

Everlue slapped her and ordered his guards to whip her heavily for touching his clothes and making it dirty. Her husband Ren pleaded for mercy. In the end, both of them were tied up and were about to be whipped publicly. The guard started with an iron whip with pointed edges. Crimson fluid oozed out and horrible shrieks filled the environment. But Everlue was motionless and was in fact enjoying it.

The guard raised his hand for the next; but alas, there came a black stallion at full throttle, stopped at the venue and within a flash, the guards fell back as a sword had gone through their bodies. Then the rider cut the ropes with which both Sherry and Ren were tied and freed them. Everlue could do nothing but stare in awe.

The rider pulled the harness and stared at Everlue from that distance. He was dressed in black completely covering all his features and only his eyes were visible outside. He alighted from the horse and took the whip in his hand from the 'dead' guard and slowly walked to Everlue.

"Would you like to know the taste of the whip? Or would you want me to kill someone in your family and then whip you? Answer soon. Else I will ask those who are the victims to state a punishment for you." The rider closed the distance and whispered in his ears, "Shame on you Everlue. Calling yourself a Lord and torturing your subjects? How disgusting!"

"Who are you? " Everlue was shivering with fear.

The rider moved closer and removed the muffler from his face in a quick manner and then tied it back. Everlue became speechless and turned ghastly.

The rider turned to look at the small crowd gathered there and roared. "He wouldn't have done this to you had you had unity amongst you. What are you waiting for? Raise your weapons and fight against injustice. Remember, you are the ones who are paying the tribute and deciding who should rule you. It is for your welfare that they are there and not the other way round. If you are ready for the crusade, meet me tomorrow at Clover town." Then without paying attention to the cheering crowd or half-dead Everlue, he sprang upon his horse and rode off.

"Who is that?" asked Ren in surprise.

"Vince Gale. That is his name. He is always there to protect the poor from shadows since last year. Never expected him to come this way," replied Hibiki, who was Ren's friend.

Vince Gale rode the horse in lightning speed and reached an armory shop.

"You are late, Vince Gale. Her ladyship has gone tired waiting for you." It was the voice of a sexy young lady in a dancer outfit which highlighted her curves and bosoms.

"Cana, where is she?" He asked softly.

"She is there in her usual place and here is your daily quota of booze." He took the mug from her and downed the contents into his mouth. Then wiping his mouth, he climbed the stairs to meet his visitor.

She was wearing a cloak covering her body. A hood covered her face partly. Upon seeing him, she removed it and her scarlet hair cascaded down.

"Mission successful, Vince. Thanks to your message, I was able to shift before the castle was lit. Nobody thinks that we are the culprits. I hope the King is safe with you." She continued with a smirk on her face. "In fact, everyone believes that General Laxus is behind the fire. It seems that Lapointe has sent forces to arrest him. "

Vince Gale moved close to her and whispered in her ears. "You hid something very important from me, Duchess. Isn't there a meeting of the loyalists at Flavia graveyard tomorrow? Like others say, are you in love with him?"

She moved closer to him and held his toned fore-arms, "Vince, you know that my loyalty is strictly with you. I admire your motive to help others and rid the nation of slavery and war. I thought that since the King has been kidnapped by us, the meeting won't be held."

Vince Gale replied. "Our King's orders are absolute and the meeting won't be suspended. It is a golden opportunity to meet his loyalists and stall them with our requests in exchange for the King's life. So, I think we should definitely go."

"But Vince…"

He gestured her to stop and follow him. When they came down, a young girl of 12 ran up to him and asked. "Brother, when you come back, will you take me for a ride?" He lifted her and kissed her fore-head. "Of course, honey. By the time I return, you will have wonderful toys to play."

Erza mused about her meeting with Vince. She had seen him working for the poor and helping the needy. He hated wars like her and also was a staunch opponent of injustice. He has fought with many nobles and made them succumb to rule for the welfare of people. Public rallied with him wherever he went and he never took credit for his deeds. Their welfare was his aim and driving force. He was such a selfless person and a champion of humanity. Is there any reason for him to be like this? Any tragic back-story? She wondered while riding her way to Flavia.

* * *

><p><em>His Excellency's chambers, Crocus<em>

The Deca conglomerate had gathered in his room. The nobles who were presented were Duke Jiemma Orlando, Arch Duke Grand Doma, Lord Crawford Seam, Lord Org, Baroness Daphne, Count Michello, Earl Leiji, Arch Duke Jose Porla and Lady Kagura Mikazuchi along with Viceroy Iwan Dreyar. They toasted at their victory of burning the castle and rendering the King out of commission.

"I never thought all of this could have been so easy." Gran Doma said while playing with his long beard.

"To think that His Highness Jellal Fernandez is just a piece of charcoal," laughed Baroness Daphne maniacally.

At that moment, the door opened and His Excellency, Cardinal Lapointe came in with a glum face.

"It seems that we have been played with." His body was shivering. "It is not what Blondie told us. The castle was not lit by his assistant, but by Vince Gale and his associates."

All of them stood up in awe. "But why and how did they do it?" They asked in unison.

Cardinal twitched his brow and said. "One of his associates was working as a spy in royal palace. That spy might have provided him the layout of the palace for his plans to work."

"But why did they light up the palace?"

"To give us warning to not mess with the Public and also to kidnap the King." Lapointe wiped the sweat beads on his fore-head.

"So, the charred human with us is…."

"Yes, he is the associate of Blondie whom we tasked with lighting the castle. The real King is missing and I believe, he is with Vince Gale." Lapointe said worriedly.

Blood drained from the faces of the nobles while Kagura mumbled softly in her mind, "If so, he won't live long. My sword will cut him down and I don't care even if I lose my life."

* * *

><p><em>Flavia Graveyard<em>

All the people were assembled there except Laxus and Erza. Vince Gale and Erza reached there soon. Erza showed him a hiding place to watch the meeting. But Vince Gale declined and went straight away to the meeting place despite Erza's protests. The King's loyalists were awe-struck at his arrival. They looked at each other and murmured something in the other's ears. Cobra stood up removing his sword from the scabbard followed by Azuma and Gray Fullbuster. Natsu and Gajeel just looked at each other thinking what to do next. But Silver Fullbuster asked them to wait through a gesture.

"Vince Gale, what are you doing here?" Cobra roared.

"What am I doing here? I came here to meet all of you." Vince Gale replied nonchalantly.

"Why do you want to meet us, the King's supporters? Or do you want to book yourself a ticket to prison?" Azuma asked calmly.

"Why would I go to prison when what I do is to right the wrongs of the rulers?" Vince Gale mocked. "I should in fact be receiving praises from the loyal supporters of King for what I do."

Now this was the limit. Cobra and Azuma drew their swords and surrounded him. Vince Gale narrowed his eyes. But within a minute or two, both of their swords were floored and they were at his mercy.

"Both of you lack training. Are you going to shoulder an empire with such weak arms? Shame on you to be known as King's elite soldiers." He scoffed.

Cobra and Azuma looked down in shame.

Vince Gale continued. "By the way where is Doranbolt? Didn't he promise to come here?"

Silver Fullbuster now stood up and asked. "How dare you address the Prime Minister by name? You might be strong and also a revolutionary. But that does not make you different from any ordinary citizen of the country. If you are living in this country, you have to respect the laws. Prepare to fight. This time I will be your opponent."

"Count me in too, Grand Duke Fullbuster. After all, it is a matter of our pride, the King's loyalists." Atlas Flame joined in, drawing his sword.

Natsu, Gajeel and Gray also came forward drawing their swords but were asked to move back by Atlas Flame. "It is our pride that is at stake now and both of us know how to deal with it. So move back, youngsters. We will show him the real power of the Imperial Sword."

Vince Gale moved back and put his sword back in his scabbard. He was amused. "Fullbuster and Atlas Flame, good to know that both of you haven't lost any of your valor though you've aged a bit. I will be in trouble if I face any one of you single-handedly. I mean, the fight could go either way if it is a one-on-one fight of me with either of you. So, how am I supposed to face both of you combined? So, I decline from the fight."

"That is not for you to decide", roared Atlas Flame pointing his sword to Vince's neck.

Vince Gale moved back, climbed on top of a grave and removed his muffler. The reddish black tattoo on his face symbolizing the royal crest shone brightly in the moonlight.

"Unbelievable", exclaimed Silver Fullbuster. "So Vince Gale is none other than His Highness! " Everyone stood up with their mouth wide-opened and Erza Scarlet felt like the soil underneath her feet was being washed away.


	8. The Exposition

**Thx guys for the wonderful reviews. It helps me a lot to understand your thoughts about the story and thus make attempt to make it good. Also, thx for the faves and follows.**

**This is my New Year Gift and is the lengthiest chapter until now. Do R/R.**

* * *

><p>"I don't believe this, Grand Duke Fullbuster. He seems more like an impostor to me." Atlas Flame twitched his brows and said.<p>

"But the way he behaved now…. It's ….. It's oddly similar to our Lord. Not to mention the combat style." Cobra then went close to him and stood on his knees. "You may execute me Lord, for being such an incompetent idiot."

"Same here, Lord." Azuma said bowing and bending his knees in shame.

"I will check the smell, Uncle Atlas and say whether he is an impostor or not," said Natsu deeply inhaling and then exhaling.

"What are you? A dog?" Gajeel's voice was contemptuous.

"Stupid, I grew up in the jungle till 10 when my father found me. So I have heighten…..what was that again, Uncle Atlas?"

"Heightened perception." Atlas Flame replied still not taking his eyes off from the 'impostor.'

"Ah! That's it. Shall I try?" Natsu was highly enthusiastic.

"This is not a time for joking, flame-brain. Can't you understand the situation? The future of Kingdom is at stake." Gray Fullbuster scoffed.

"Will all of you stop?" Every one turned back and saw Lucy coming out from her hiding place. "I know my brother more than anyone. I can easily prove whether he is Vince Gale or not."

"There is an insignia in Vince Gale's cape which he scrawled in all the warning letters he issued to the Lords before deciding their judgment. Do you remember?"

Most of them nodded. She continued. "That insignia was how people recognized him wherever he went. One day, I came across such a warning letter in the castle when I was in Prime Minister's chambers with Older Brother. He was explaining to Brother that how a threat called Vince Gale could actually be a blessing in disguise as he did what they wished to do but couldn't because of politics, from shadows. Soon a messenger came and brother's attention was diverted when I quickly glanced at the letter and saw the drawing."

"I was awe-struck when I saw it as it seemed oddly familiar. Then I realized what it was as I remembered a page from the past. I immediately understood Older Brother's intentions and chose to remain quiet."

She removed one of her glove and then a ring from her finger and handed it to Atlas Flame. "Check the insignia engraved on the ring. It is the same as that on the cape."

She continued. "Mom had given this ring to Older Brother before her death asking him to always help the oppressed from the oppressors and thus be a benevolent ruler. After being the ruler, he might have understood that politics is a game of bureaucrats who did not allow the voices of people to reach the Supreme command. Instead, they exploited and drained them completely into lifeless souls."

"Brother wanted to unify the territories to prevent unnecessary wars which drained the resources thus increasing the taxation which was thrust upon the people. But during this, he noted the woes of the common man, the atrocities of the nobles and how they presented a perfect picture before him. It might have been then that he decided to don this persona."

Atlas Flame asked passing the ring to Silver. "But if this ring was His Highness's, how is it under your ladyship's possession?"

"It fell from his fingers when he confronted Lady Scarlet in the palace. It was handed over to me by head chamber-maid, the next day as she did not know who the owner of it was. Luckily, she didn't scan it properly to know the secret."

Erza came from her hide-out and bowed, "if you hate atrocities your highness, why did you try to tread upon my personal dignity a number of times and why did you scheme to kill Simon?"

Jellal cleared his throat, "could you ladies and gentlemen move back? What I have to talk to her is strictly personal which I don't want others to hear."

All of them nodded in unison and moved back.

Jellal looked at her bemusedly and said softly.

"What Lucy said is entirely true. I hate atrocities and injustice. But unknown even to her, I do have a sadistic side dear, especially when dealing with ladies who sexually appeal to me which was why I always stomped you when you tried to oppose me as it aroused my carnal desires turning me into a predator. "

"As for Simon, I always hated how you discarded my pleas and went after someone who was a wimp. I wanted to show that he didn't deserve you. You spoke of scheming to kill. It is not true. Had it been me in his place, I would have returned alive. But now I regret it. I did it when emotions overwhelmed my rationality. You can decide my punishment for that and I will happily oblige."

She thought for a moment and said. "I will, once everything is clear. But your highness shouldn't run away when the time comes for the punishment."

He smiled and said, "I'm a warrior, sweet-heart. I would never run away from my mistakes."

"Then what about the other vile deeds like plundering the cities conquered, giving women of enemy soldiers to your army, mutilating the captured soldiers, declaring your opponents- nobles/public as traitors and finding supportive evidence?" She was not in the mood to leave him.

"Your first 2 accusations are common war-time practices which nobody questioned as soldiers are mainly motivated by war-spoils which include wealth and women. Once the war is over, their carnal desires will be ignited and they won't stop until they get the maximum benefit out of it as until that moment, it was their life that was at stake. So, they'll celebrate it in all the possible ways and try to destroy those who tried to take off their precious life. The only way to prevent it is to prevent unnecessary wars which could only be done by unifying territories."

"Soldiers were mutilated to make sure that they did not infiltrate our forces though I admit it was wrong. I did not like to take lives needlessly. Even if they are handicapped, they could live; but won't be able to enter the military. Instead of mutilating, had I imprisoned them, the prisons would have been full. Now, that I think of it, I could have engraved a tattoo on their fore-arms so that we could recognize them. Thank you Scarlet, I will make sure to correct it. "

He continued, "My opponents were either threatened to speak against me or were mostly brain-washed by the nobles or _a player behind the scenes_ .As for the supportive evidence, I agree that most of them were just made-up. But I did not have choices as it could have given birth to a rebellion like how they wanted to play your case. It was then that I understood that there was a player behind the scenes. Since I did have personal reasons to save you, I did not play into their ploy that time which was when I understood their game. Even the great Deca Conglomerate is nothing but a pawn to that player and his associates. They don't realize that they are being played like Kagura Mikazuchi."

"But unknown to its members, there is a mole in Deca Conglomerate who is playing them and who is in cahoots with the 'player behind the scenes.' We have to find out who the mole is and he/she will lead us to the Player's location."

She became curious. "Could the player be Cardinal Lapointe and the mole Viceroy Iwan Dreyar?"

"I don't think so. His Excellency has his superiority complex and the player is just exploiting it. But that doesn't excuse his treachery. He will be dealt with when the time comes. As for Uncle, Laxus is more than enough to deal with it."

"How did your highness come to know about the plan to ignite the castle? You never told us anything that day."

"That evening after the meeting, when I was watching through balcony, I saw a person suspiciously wandering in the royal grounds. I got curious and followed him. I pinned him up in the underground passage and he revealed his motives. I decided to go with their plan. That was when I contacted you as Vince Gale. I made him wear my costume, slowly got out of my room, locked it and lit the castle. In the chaos, I did see that suspicious blonde that everyone is talking of but he escaped in the midst of commotion."

"Your Highness is so good with disguises! You fooled me many times and you are very good in changing voices too."

"That is because you failed to recognize the commonalities or did your love for me make you blind?"

He closed the distance between them and stared at her seductively. She felt the proximity of his hot breath which made her blush.

"Are you falling for me, Scarlet?" He whispered on to her ear while tucking one of her strands on to her ear-lobe. She blushed deeper. "You ignite my carnal desires, honey. Be mine before I become a predator again." His baritone voice sent chills through her spine.

He went back to his team and told them that they'll discuss more early morning as he is tired now after a long journey. So they can settle for the night in the Flavia town. All of them bowed and took leave.

Gray suspiciously looked at him and then said to Silver. "Why is Lady Scarlet not coming with us?"

"Don't talk like a girl, Gray. She is his bodyguard. She can't leave him." Silver was irritated.

"You are forgetting that he loves her. If the reverse happens, what is going to happen to Ultear?"

"You are reading into it too much, Gray. I think I need to talk to Lord Lockser about fixing the date of your marriage."

Gray blushed but still was worried for his sister.

* * *

><p>Natsu caught Lucy's hand and said. "You didn't have to come out of your hide-out. My sense of smell could have made everything crystal clear."<p>

Atlas Flame gave him a smack on his head. "Idiot, she is the Princess, not your fiancée /wife to hold hands and talk."

Lucy blushed pale pink and said. "But Uncle, he is clueless and is just like a wild animal as he had grown in jungles."

Gajeel snorted. "Won't be as good as me. I have ten more years than him in jungles."

Natsu somersaulted like a monkey and said. "Want to try, freak?"

Levy who was there with them got irritated. "Sir, can we leave these wild animals here and go. I was already fed-up of that iron-head and now we have that salmon monkey to make the trouble double."

"Don't worry, Levy. I'll handle it." Lucy said with a smile. "Natsu, come. Let's go first." Natsu promptly obeyed and followed her.

"Speak of being like a dog." Gajeel sneered.

"Still better than a back-stabber like you. I heard you mumble all your plans in your drunken state and I will report it to King."Levy challenged.

"Of course, you won't. I'll kill you if you do that."

"If I don't do it, his majesty will kill me and I'm a highly loyal officer."

"You will tell it?

"I will."

Gajeel pinned her to a tree and kissed her forcefully. After a while, they separated.

"You know I was waiting for this since a week. Thank you, sweetie." She said gleefully while kissing his palms.

Gajeel looked at her. She was sexy though short and petite. Her face is really attractive too. Not bad for a night, he thought. He moved close to her and settled in a corner. Sooner, the pangs of passion were heard aloud.

In another corner of the graveyard, passion was playing yet another game for the souls who had been made for each other. The resistance was out of question as the wavelengths of thoughts and actions matched this time. His hot breath ravished her skin and his lips brushed against her exposed neck making a trail. His hands found their zones of comfort around her waist and slowly started slithering up like a snake. Her hands rose in tandem and brushed his hair and face.

She was having a totally new experience and shivers were going through her system. Nevertheless, she was enjoying it and twisted her neck to give him more access. Her cheeks were burning with desire when his lips met them and she opened her mouth unknowingly to welcome him which his shrewd eyes did not fail to notice. He locked his lips with hers and they passionately savored each other's juices. Slowly like a snake, his tongue entwined with hers and they fought for dominance.

Something in her snapped at that time. She separated him hastily and mumbled. "I can't do this. This is wrong. What will Queen and her family think of me? Exploiting the situation of King being alone? What about Simon's family? They'll just burn me alive."

"As tough as a nut in war-front but as fragile as a flower in love? You are magnificent, Scarlet. It makes me want to have you more. "He pulled her close to his chest and kissed her fore-head. She tried to separate from him but he held her firmly.

"It was a pity that I never met you before my marriage; else you would have adorned the position of the Queen and in all honesty you deserve it. Almost all of the women whom I met in my life are trash compared to you." He finally loosened the grip.

"What about the Queen? She is elegant, gentle, kind and noble. I cannot even compare to her as I totally lack lady-like qualities. Father did not have a son to be his heir, so he nurtured me like a man or you could say a warrior. My mannerisms always earned me contempt from royal households. A person like that doesn't deserve to be the Queen." Her voice cracked.

"The only quality that a Queen needs is to touch the souls of her subjects which you have in plentiful. Don't worry. I will never make you my concubine. I will amend the law to give you special privilege as the second Queen of the Empire when everything is over."

"Your highness is bending the laws for your own sake?"

"No, the people of Fiore need you more than Ultear. But since she is my wife, I cannot abandon her. Moreover, Fullbuster is the most loyal ally that I could ever get. I wonder why his daughter is not like him."

"Does this mean that you….."

"Yes, I have never loved her and won't in the future. I bear with her theatrics only for the sake of Fullbuster. I hate women who prefer to remain ignorant and party when her subjects are suffering. I hate women who do not take the trouble to correct their men when they commit wrongs or mistakes. I hate women who run away from trouble and hide behind their husband's/father's shadows. She – Ultear belongs to those categories. I totally find myself alone in her company." For the first time, she saw tears coming from his eyes. She went close to him and patted his back in assurance.

Unbeknownst to both of them, a shadow moved behind the trees and removed the hood that covered the face. Tears were coming out from her beautiful eyes. She tied up her long black hair and muttered.

"I came eagerly to see you and I get to see your romantic meeting with your lover. I also finally understood what you think of me, Highness. You want a queen for your subjects and not a wife for yourself, isn't it? I'm fed up anyway with this kingdom drama and will see to it that you lose your title and remain an ordinary citizen. Then you'll surely wag your tail and knock at my door-step." Ultear put her hood back and disappeared in the shadows.

Natsu was playing with a fire-fly outside the inn which they had rented for that night.

Lucy came to him. She was wearing a blanket and scarf to avoid being noticed.

"Shall I call you Lucy, instead of Princess?" He asked all of a sudden.

"Why?" she was surprised.

Natsu scratched his head. "That word kinda make you different from us. I want to make you my friend as you are the first person who was patient enough to be with me for more than a week and not dislike me. And friendship should be made among equals, right?"

Lucy could not help but laugh. "Why does everyone dislike you? You are just a fine person."

He showed his toothy grin. "I play pranks always and irritate them. But I don't know why I don't feel like playing pranks with you. May be because of your title... "

She was finding it hard to suppress her laugh. "Agreed. You can call me Lucy."

"Really? Lucy, there is a grasshopper in your blanket. Stand still, I will just take it."

Natsu came like a crouching animal which made her laugh again. She had never laughed this much in her life. She preferred his company than being in royal parties as there were no restrictions and just pure freedom. She watched him with amusement.

He was about to take it, when the grasshopper jumped. He lost balance and fell on top of her making her too tumble in the process. They stared at each other in that weird position. His hot breath was touching her skin which made her blush.

"Get up, you idiot." Atlas Flame thundered.

He got scared and tried to get up to only fall once more. After a while, he got up. Both were blushing.

"Idiot, go and take my scarf and come." Natsu obliged and went inside the inn.

"Please, don't play with his feelings, Princess. We already know what is eventually bound to happen. He was hurt once. If he is hurt again, he won't come back." Atlas flame's throat cracked.

"But I ….."

He turned his back and walked without trying to listen to her words.

* * *

><p><em>Next Day Morning<em>

The darkness of the night had not completely faded away. The birds were just starting to wake up and the frost was still in the atmosphere. Still, the abode of dead was lively that early morning with coffee and chat.

Amidst this, Silver Fullbuster was having a serious conversation with Jellal.

"So, Warrod Seiken is ready to co-operate and send forces? Good news to go with the coffee indeed."

"Not only him. Lord Lockser and Countess Belno have also consented."

"Great. Now, I think it is high time for us to discuss the plan of action."

He called everyone to gather. Just then Pantherlily came in a horse panting hard and immediately went and whispered something into Jellal's ears. Jellal looked shocked.

"So, they have blocked the roads and doubled the security to capture me—Vince Gale alive. And archers are employed at strategic positions around each gate?" He put his thumb on his lower lip and rubbed it thoughtfully.

"Why don't we meet Clive? His force is more than enough to decimate a squadron of archers." Atlas Flame was getting impatient.

"Very True." Silver concurred. "Clive truly is a legendary fighter."

"Earlier what I thought was to raise the rebellion of citizens and overpower the Deca Conglomerate. Now it seems costly for the Public as the nobles are going to get assistance from Tenrou, Frostia and Edolas according to Lily. So it seems we need to wind up our initial plan." Jellal bent his head down in disappointment holding it with his arms

"What? How are we going to face them with our puny little force? And to add up to the woe, General Laxus Dreyar and Prime Minister Doranbolt are missing." Silver said angrily.

"We need to make them retreat first. Then we will be able to deal with others." Azuma said.

"But how? It's not like they are going to listen to us." Gray twitched his brow.

"Can't we send an envoy to them and pay a ransom as price for retreat? " Erza spoke calmly.

Jellal raised his head and thought for a moment.

"That's it. Brilliant, Erza. We can accomplish this."

"But don't we need too much money for it?" Levy asked.

"Yes and that money is going to come from royal treasury." Jellal was excited.

"How, my lord?" Cobra asked puzzled.

"One word. Doranbolt." Jellal replied.

"If he is truly loyal, he might have moved the treasury to a safe-house. So, our mission now is to find him."

"What about General Laxus, your highness?" Freed and Bickslow asked impatiently.

"Even I don't know where he is. He had gone to meet His Excellency and seemed like vanished into the air. But rest be assured. Those 3 are not even enough to scratch him. Lapointe must have gone senile when he sent those 3 to capture him or something suspicious is going underground. Anyway, both of you continue to watch Lapointe from the shadows and report anything suspicious."

"Gray Fullbuster, you have to find out Doranbolt and meet him. You may take Gajeel and Levy with you for the mission." Gray bowed in adherence.

"Lucy, you will be the envoy to meet the representative of Tenrou and set the deal. Natsu and Erza will assist you with the mission." Lucy agreed and bowed.

"Cobra, use your wide-range spy network to collect information about Laxus. Once the information is got, contact Azuma and Pantherlily to infiltrate." Cobra nodded his head.

"Silver Fullbuster, garner the support of as many nobles as possible and Atlas Flame, contact all the Generals and Vice-Generals who are our supporters and ask them to meet me in two days time, here. This is applicable to all of you, understood?"

"What about the Queen of Edolas?"Gray Fullbuster asked.

"Grandpa will set the deal with her. We will be able to contact him once we meet Doranbolt."

"What is His Highness going to do in these 2 days?" blurted out Natsu.

"I am personally going to meet the King of Frostia and seal the deal with him." Jellal's cold voice echoed in the jungle.


	9. Loyalty and Betrayal

**Another addition to New Year as I was free the whole day.**

**Thx a lot for the reviews. I'm glad that many of you liked the chapter. Please continue to R/R and do let me know your opinion.**

* * *

><p><em>Mid Morning, Clover Town<em>

The residents of Clover town were highly enthusiastic that morning for they were going to meet a savior who could change their lives. They were ready to do anything that he commands and were even ready to sacrifice their lives for his sake. The taverns were decorated and the inn-keepers made sure that they had at least one room vacant that day in case their savior wants to rest and checked their stock to make sure that when he comes, he wouldn't be hungry or thirsty.

People from the neighboring places as well as the residents waited for him patiently in the large open ground. He came at the right moment in his black stallion. The crowd started cheering him up with high spirits. He raised his hand and asked them to be silent. Then he went and stood in the platform at the centre and started addressing the crowd.

"My dear fellow country-men, I'm glad that many of you have answered my call and gathered here. That itself shows your commitment to go against slavery and protect your honor and pride. What is the purpose of living for long years if you don't feel any pride in it? It is what that truly makes you what you are. If you don't stand up for yourself, then who will? It's time to decide, folks. Do you want to live as dogs or lions? Your future depends upon that."

The crowd echoed."We want to live as lions and not dogs."

"Very well, then. Raise your weapons and cut the chains of slavery. Remember you are your own masters and no one can dictate…"

There was a rain of arrows from all the corners, three of which hit Vince Gale which suddenly shocked him stopping his movements. The crowd panicked and started to run only to find that they were trapped as the entrance and exit to the park were locked. The soldiers who encircled the circumference under cover removed their blankets and started to cut down the people who tried to climb the wall and escape.

The archers who were in the middle layer were successful in landing 5 arrows on him but still he removed his sword and started cutting down the soldiers who ruthlessly attacked the public. Ten or twelve soldiers promptly circled him thus trapping and attacking him from all the directions. He sprang up from the horse at high speed, rotated his body spreading his legs and cut the heads of all the 10 down.

Now, 20 soldiers surrounded him and he still managed to cut them but got wounded in the process. Then again, another 20. The number of batches of soldiers encircling him seemed endless. There wasn't an area in his body not decorated by red. Gashes, cuts, wounds and bruises were increasing giving more outlets to crimson. But still, he didn't resign. Like a wounded tiger, he fought back not caring about his survival. Finally, his body began to give away as he became heavily wounded.

"Surround him, men. Don't stop. Our strategy is working. He is worn-out and tired. Now, is our time. Keep on surrounding him and attack him from all the corners until he falls." Sting screamed at the top of his voice.

"So, you are in charge of the carnage, Sting? Aiming for your brother's head to be the King? Sorry but I wouldn't allow you that as long as life runs in my system."

He sprang up and fought even more vigorously. Rufus ordered them to do a sneak attack from behind.

Mirajane bent her head down in shame and said with contempt. "Pretty shameful to attack a single person with 100s of soldiers. His Majesty would never have done that. I'm going to stop it and if you want, you can execute me too like that."

"Expected pretty much that from you, kitty. After all you are a woman and when you see a man being hurt like that, your heart will melt, isn't it?" Rufus held her hand firmly smiling deviously and put hand-cuffs in it. "If you resist, your siblings under our custody will be killed."

Mirajane looked down in pain. She wanted to save him but …

"Is she trying to revolt, Rufus? Put cuffs on her hands and legs." Sting ordered.

"Already done, _Highness_."

Mirajane was shocked to hear that word from Rufus's mouth.

"What did you say?" She hissed. "Our King isn't dead for God's sake."

"So what? He will be, soon. Who do you think that is?" Rufus asked pointing to Vince Gale and continued.

"He is the King in disguise playing the role of Savior of millions. We already knew it and hence this charge is intended to capture him dead/alive. Do you know? Public will be shocked when they learn that the King was fooling them pretending to be the revolutionary and leading them to be killed by his army. They will demand his execution and it will be done publicly if he is alive. Since he is already a traitor, he is no longer our King and Prince Sting is our current ruler."

"His Highness is a traitor? Don't you dare say such things about him. "She spat on Rufus's face.

Sting came back and slapped her. "How dare you insult your superior? Guards, gag and throw her in a horse-back. I will see to it that her whole family suffers for what she did."

Meanwhile, the heavily wounded Vince Gale fell flat on the ground. He had killed almost a company before collapsing!

"He is a monster, destroyed almost a company single-handedly!" Soldiers yelled not knowing who it was.

Rufus and Sting came forward and asked them to move apart. Rufus put cuffs and chains on his hands and legs and asked the soldiers to bring a stretcher. After he was laid on the stretcher, they pulled the muffler to see the face.

"My….My… Bad luck, your lordship. This isn't your brother. Your path to the throne remains more distant."

Sting's face contorted in disappointment and he muttered. "Laxus Dreyar, how dare you mock me like that?" Then he said aloud, "Soldiers, take him to the royal medic right now and make sure he is saved; else none of you will live to tell tales. After all, I have to assassinate him in Public for trampling my dreams."

Mirajane watched with horror when the stretcher passed close to her, unable to utter a sound.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two Hours back, Flavia graveyard (Flashback)<em>**

_Jellal after seeing off everyone, dressed up as Vince Gale and was about to leave when he heard a sound and turned back._

"_You have out-done everything, Jellal." Laxus came with a smile, clapping his hands on his horse-back. He was wearing a purple shirt and a black fur over-coat with white fur on its edges. He got off from the horse and walked to Jellal._

"_Laxus, where were you? If you were here during the meeting, why didn't you come out? Don't tell me that you are cooking something serious." Jellal patted his back._

_Laxus folded his hands and said calmly. "I met Cardinal Lapointe that day itself and understood that he wasn't innocent as you thought. I decided to stay in his castle to find something fishy. During night, I thought I heard a sound and just sneaked into his balcony from a tree-top. I heard about their plans to burn the castle. I knew that however fast I travel I won't reach there on time. At that moment, someone stroke me from back and my lights were out for 2 days after which I escaped without their notice only to find out that I was now a criminal."_

"_I thought to make use of that opportunity to find about Vince Gale as I always knew it was you owing to the fact that you were never interested in finding out about Vince's whereabouts and you used to change topic whenever this fact was brought. I came late yesterday and thought not to disturb you as you were busy with her. "_

"_Today morning, the dove messenger brought me shocking information which made it clear to me that there was a mole in your camp and hence refrained from attending the meeting and waited for you until everyone went."_

"_By the way, where are you going, Jellal? If it is to Clover town, then please don't." His expression changed._

"_Why?" Jellal asked anxiously._

"_I got information from reliable sources that 5 companies of soldiers are waiting there under cover to capture you as Vince Gale. Then they'll publicly expose you and finally assassinate you."_

"_Did that mole expose me?" His voice was wavering._

"_I think so."_

"_But I need to go. They are waiting for me. If I don't go, their hopes will be crushed. They will never stand up for themselves and crawl up into their caves waiting for nobles to exploit them. So, I will go and don't care if I die in the process." Jellal said firmly._

"_No, you won't as you have a Kingdom to protect. If you are so adamant about attending that meeting, then I will go in your place."_

"_Laxus, but…."_

_Laxus bowed on one knee. "Please give me this chance to serve you, Highness. I will forever be indebted for allowing me to show my loyalty."_

_Tears welled up in Jellal's eyes. "Promise me that you won't die. I swear that if you get captured, I will save you at all costs. Go General, Go show them that with what mettle that we warriors are made up of and make me proud."_

_Then they changed costumes and that was how Laxus came in place of Jellal that day in Clover Town._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day, A forest near Crocus<strong>_

"You didn't do it right, Ultear. After all, he was your husband." A handsome man dressed in high-collared red robes with a white toga draped around his torso said while leaning on the couch.

Tears overflowed from Ultear's beautiful eyes.

"I… I did that just on a whim. I wanted to see him suffer even if it was for a moment." She clasped her hands tight and continued while gritting her teeth. "I wanted to show him how it feels like when someone close to you betrays your trust."

She paused and looked down.

"But in the end, I….. I became a wife again who will do anything to protect her husband."

"But Ultear, it is too late. The moment you said those words of fate to Cardinal Lapointe about your husband being Vince Gale, his fate was sealed. Now unless Cardinal has a change of mind, nothing could be done."

"Nothing… nothing could be done? " She became horrified and promptly bent her head on his feet. "Help me High Lord, help me. Help me save my husband." She broke down utterly at his feet.

He bent down and held her shoulders thus making her rise. "What is this, Ultear? You need to bear the cross of your actions. After all, you are not a kid anymore."

"I'll bear it, Lord and I promise to go away from his life, once he is saved. Please do something to save him Lord. I know that no one will disregard the words of a pious soul like you who has no worldly desire." She pleaded in utmost humility with panic.

"Well, as you said, I had sworn to stay aloof from worldly desires, which is why I have chosen this forest as my home. Please don't tell me to break my oath and get involved in worldly matters." He said calmly with half-shut eyes.

"He is your protégé, Lord. The only person in the world whose command he obeys without even thinking about it. He looks upon you as his pillar of inspiration. Don't desert him, Lord." She shook him violently. Now she looked totally disheveled and nobody would have believed if being told that she was the Queen of the empire.

"Alright I agree on two conditions. You will behave as a proper Queen from now on and won't create any trouble. Agreed?

She nodded whole-heartedly.

"Jellal will always remain my favorite student. So if he is facing any problem, you will come to me even if it is from you or your family. Agreed?"

She nodded again. He got up and wrote a letter in the end of which he signed his name – Zeref.

He summoned a dove with a whistle which came and landed on his palm. He patted it gently and said, "Pika, the world keeps on summoning me however much I try to stay clear from it. Don't worry, I will be back soon. Just hand over this letter to Marde Geer." He tied the letter on its legs and sent it to distant skies.

* * *

><p>Lucy's team was on their way to meet the representative of Tenrou. They heard the 'hot' news of Vince Gale being captured while they were eating lunch, which Erza disregarded as rumors spread by nobles to weaken the spirit of Public.<p>

"Unless there is a mole in our camp, it is not going to happen." She said confidently.

"Mole? Doesn't it live in soil?" Natsu asked innocently.

"Fool, I meant a betrayer." Erza was irritated.

"Who is a betrayer?" Natsu asked putting his fingers inside his nose.

"Idiot, someone who sells off his team for their selfish reasons." Erza's mood was becoming nastier.

"But we should never do it, isn't it? Otherwise what is the meaning of friendship and trust? I would never do it in my life. I will protect those who trust me and who are weak like you two." Nash said beaming with confidence.

"What did you say?" Erza thundered and Natsu became instantly scared.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you were a demon." He bit his lips.

Erza instantly smacked his head and laughed which she hadn't done in years.

"You look gorgeous when you smile. " Lucy said patting her shoulder.

Erza was embarrassed and looked down.

"She is right. You look cute when you smile, Erza." Natsu stuffed a loaf of bun into his mouth.

"I wanted to talk to you a number of times to clear your misconceptions. But brother did not allow me to." Lucy spoke warmly squeezing Erza's calloused palm within hers.

"His Highness really loves you." Erza said with a smile.

"I know. That is why he sent me with someone he trusts the most." Lucy looked at Erza naughtily.

Erza blushed again. "You flatter me too much, Princess. I am a Knight and I will protect the life entrusted to me with my life."

"Hey, then, what about me? Don't I do the same?" Natsu stuffed the remaining eatables too into his mouth.

"I guess idiots will always remain idiots." Lucy said and both of them laughed heartily not knowing about the shadow that was about to encroach their lives sooner.

* * *

><p>Gray Fullbuster could not believe his ears when he heard the news. He stopped on his tracks and looked at Gajeel suspiciously.<p>

"You are not a mole, aren't you?"

"Don't worry your lordship. He does not have the brains for that even if he wishes to be one." Levy giggled.

"Shut up shrimp or else I'll smack your face." Gajeel was irritated. "Lord Fullbuster, I wouldn't betray a person who trusts me with his life. You could be sure of that. I'd rather doubt you instead as I know that you hate the King's guts for going after that Scarlet chick."

"What did you say?" Gray removed his sword angrily and pointed it to Gajeel's neck. "Doubting a Fullbuster's loyalty? We are and always were truly loyal to the Kingdom and the royal family. You would never find a betrayer in our family. Even thinking about betrayal is a sin in my family which is why even if I dislike his highness's treatment to my sister, I remain tongue-tied. If it escalates, I will fight a duel with him for my sister and embrace death rather than betraying the trust. The moment I chose to betray, I will slit my throat. "Gray was shivering from head to toe.

"Alright, I quit." Gajeel raised his hands accepting his defeat.

Gray stared at the afternoon sun that was shining with all the blazing glory for a moment and soon directed his team to move forward with conviction in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"You can come out Doranbolt." Old King Makarov said locking his chamber from inside.<p>

"I hope Jellal is safe." Makarov poured wine on to two glasses and offered one to Doranbolt which he took readily.

"That is what I would like to think of. General Laxus had sent me a Dove messenger informing the truth about His Highness being Vince Gale. I wasn't surprised as I know the noble character of His Highness. It was then, I knew about His Excellency's intentions from Minister Yajima regarding Prince Sting. Then I told Lord Yajima to keep track on him which was how we got information about the Clover Town conspiracy and it was I who messaged General Laxus about it."

"But I still lost a grandson in the end." Makarov said with tears in his eyes sipping his wine.

"General Laxus is not yet dead, my Lord. He might be saved."

"Why? Just for their sake. To shame his loyalty, ban him as a traitor and then execute him publicly. He'd rather die on medic's table than that."

"But his Highness….. He might save him afterwards."

"I know that Jellal is strong but so was Laxus and see what happened? They are only humans and not Gods." Makarov drained his glass. "But I never thought that Ultear would betray her husband owing to her origins as a Fullbuster. But Sting- how did he change so much? Jellal used to tell me that Sting had a rebellious streak hidden within him. But I… I never believed it. Always thought of him as a clueless brat."

"By the way, Doranbolt, hand over the treasury to Jellal at the earliest. Send a message to him regarding its location in code language and also another message informing everything about Laxus . Do it soon. I don't want both to be fallen into Sting's hands." Makarov commanded.

Doranbolt bowed and proceeded to follow the orders after descending to the underground passage in the room.

* * *

><p><em>Night, Border town of Hargeon<em>

The harbor was filled with people. The last ship was about to depart. The ticket counter was full and finally all the tickets were sold out. The people who didn't get the ticket started pleading with the authorities stating their reasons to go urgently to which the officers were unyielding as ever.

A young man was watching all this bemusedly sitting in a tavern on the banks. A white turban covered his head and a green scarf covered his nose and mouth. He was wearing a dark blue cloak and his body was mostly covered in bandages. He was sipping his booze occasionally raising his scarf and was enjoying it. Another man who was dressed again in a dark blue cloak came and sat near him.

"You are late, 'Bolt. The ship is about to leave."

"But my Lord, we are going in the pirate ship which is anchored in the middle of the sea. We will go there by that wooden dinghy." The other replied calmly.

"Going to carry the Gold in the pirate ship? Have you gone senile?" He mocked.

"Right now, it will be the safest mean to transport gold to avoid all the unnecessary checking. There is risk which I agree with. But I think that with the help of our young friends Gray and Gajeel, we can deal with it." He avoided last names to avoid eavesdropping and hence detection.

"Have they reached the port?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"So, then, what are we waiting for? Let's move." He drained the contents of the mug into his throat and stood up not forgetting to hide his sword.

"I think your Lordship knows about _all the events_ that has transpired in the capital today." Doranbolt got up.

He nodded. "I won't let those sacrifices go vain. I will save the distressed and deal with my family once I come back." He walked forward with firm strides holding his head high in pride befitting his position as the King.


	10. The Chess Master

**Thx a lot for all those wonderful reviews and glad to know that many of you liked the chapter. Do continue to read and let me know your thoughts. I will value it. Thx a lot also for the faves and follows. **

* * *

><p><em>The Pirate ship<em>

The vast expanse of sky embraced the sea from all possible angles. The sun shone brightly above showing all of its hues at different times and the cool breeze soothed any soul who was in torment and instilled hope in his/her life. The sea was unusually calm showing signals of the upcoming tide after a few hours.

They had earlier overpowered the pirates on board with a surprise attack. Most of the pirates were drunk and were easy to defeat. Gajeel and Gray easily tied up their Chief and put ladders to the dinghy for Jellal and Doranbolt to enter after raising the wooden chest from it. They had left Levy on the shore and asked her to keep in touch with Lucy and her team.

Jellal was standing on the deck enjoying the sea breeze when Gray came up and bowed shamefully. He was upset the whole evening since he came to know the news of his sister's betrayal from Doranbolt. In fact, Gajeel had earlier made fun of him mocking the loyalty of a 'Fullbuster' to which he had responded by challenging the latter to a fight. Levy and Doranbolt had to take great effort to separate them.

Gray said in a low voice to Jellal. "I apologize for my sister's actions. In fact, apology is a small word when you consider the gravity of her action. Your Highness can plunge your sword through my chest for all that she has done."

Jellal looked at him curiously. "Will that bring my Laxus back? No, isn't it? But still you can redeem what she has done by helping me to save Laxus before he is exposed to Public and killed."

Gray knelt before him putting his sword down and said in a trembling voice. "I swear that I will save him from dungeon. But still, that doesn't excuse her crime. She was pregnant, then why did she…" Gray lost words and stared blankly at the horizon.

"Pregnant? Since when? I never knew it." Jellal was puzzled but looked delighted.

"She had come that day to share with your Highness the happy news. Now in her immaturity, she lost everything."

"Does anybody else other than your father know about it?" Jellal asked curiously.

Gray nodded in denial.

"We have to shift her to a safe place until her delivery before others know about it to keep the child safe. But still I think, our relationship is pretty much done with. From now on, I can only see her as the Mother of my Child and not as the Queen of the Empire. Since she too hated it, I think it is best to strip her title and give her freedom. But I will do it only with Silver Fullbuster's, yours and her consent. I promise that she will get all the privileges as my wife except being the Queen for which she needs integrity of character."

Gray looked truly relieved. At least she won't be executed. Deep inside his mind, he knew that she was totally unfit for the position of the Queen. She was the type who lacked ideologies and who preferred to live in shadow than in light.

"What are you going to do with Prince Sting, your Highness?" It was Doranbolt who was silently listening to their conversation.

"I wonder who his sponsor is as intelligence isn't Sting's forte'. The way he overpowered Laxus was actually that Chess-master's power who I am longing to meet as I haven't had an intelligent opponent since a while." The battle-lust in his voice made Doranbolt shiver from head to toe.

* * *

><p><em>Lucy's Location<em>

"Erza, answer me honestly. Do you love him?" Lucy asked when they were resting under a tree late evening as continuous journey had tired them.

Erza looked down embarrassingly. "I…. I don't know what it is to be in love with someone as I never had one. Most people are scared of me and won't even consider that. Even with Simon, I never felt anything other than friendship. But his Highness… he defied everything. "

"He easily slipped into my armor and made me vulnerable. He was the first person who made me feel like a woman and who made me totally insecure with everything - power, skill and intellect. Last day, he even out-did me in ideology. I'm ready to sacrifice my life whole-heartedly for his sake and that is not for the sake of my job as his bodyguard; but out of admiration for what he stands for."

"That was quite a speech, Erza thinking that it came from 'an inexperienced lover-girl.' "Lucy clapped her hands.

"Tell me honestly, what did both of you do yesterday? Finished everything?" She teased.

Erza turned beet-red and her cheeks were burning. She said clumsily playing with her fingers. "Nothing…. Nothing of that sort. We just talked about the Queen."

Lucy smiled."But your face says something else. Don't worry dear, I will make you spit it."

Then she turned back and said. "His and Queen's ideologies never match which is why their marriage was a failure from the get-go."

She held Erza's face in her palm. "Promise me that you won't desert him whatever might happen. If so, he might become a real monster whose wrath would destroy the entire Kingdom. Though he appears calm outside, he harbors a monster within which I suppose you are aware of. Please don't give a chance for it to awaken. "

Erza took Lucy's hand in hers and nodded. "I promise Princess that I will always stand with him and be his light and I don't care what people will name our relationship as."

Lucy was elated. She was about to say something when a cloud of smoke and dust surrounded them. When the smoke cleared, they saw themselves being surrounded by a huge army.

"Princess, where is Natsu?" Erza asked impatiently.

"He went to fetch water a short while ago."

The army was coming forward and they could just not run away as they were surrounded from all quarters. Erza gritted her teeth and removed her two short-swords and stood in front of the Princess.

"Do you know how to use a sword?"

"Yes, Older Brother has trained me the basics though I'm not that much of an expert in it." Lucy said.

Erza threw her short swords to her. "Use these as you like to use them. I have my Benisakura with me."

Lucy caught it and readied her fighting stance.

But the army's advance stopped just then and a single person came forward in his horse holding a white flag.

"Lady Scarlet and Princess Lucy, I presume."

They nodded.

"Our Lordship wants to talk to you." He said pointing to a tall, lean person with long black hair tied into a pony tail with messy bangs which were reaching his dark, slanted eyes. He was wearing a long black and white long-coat with flame pattern.

"Who is he?" Erza wondered but followed the horse-rider.

"My…..My….. Who do we have here?" The Lord asked seductively and took them to a tent.

"I apologize. But I don't recognize you."Erza said annoyed.

"Erza Scarlet, isn't it? The only lady capable of making the King of Fiore fall flat on her feet? I regarded all those rumors as fluke until I saw you." He came close to her and whispered in her ears. "I will conquer the whole world and put on your feet, if you are willing to be mine, sweet-heart."

Erza removed her sword and pointed it to his neck which he bent with his bare hands not caring the blood that was now oozing from his palms.

"You are pretty addictive indeed. Now I can see why the King has become your slave." He said as if he was inhaling a drug.

"Who are you?" Erza asked again unfazed at his behavior.

"Marde Geer, if you must know."

Lucy who was watching his movements in awe now asked. "The Prime Minister of Spartacus who is considered as one of the three greatest Generals ever in the world along with Igneel and Acnologia?"

"You flatter me too much, young lady. What you said isn't entirely false. But there are still people up there who are stronger than me like those two you've mentioned." He then turned to Erza and said. "Now you've understood right, that it is futile to resist me?"

"So what? I can fight you until my body falls. I'm not a coward to feel awe for your power and hide in the shadows." Erza replied nonchalantly

Marde Geer licked the blood in his hand thus enjoying it with half-shut eyes and said. "O maiden of light, I beseech you to lighten my path every day with thy light. " Then he held her face close to his and licked his lips. "Scarlet, be mine. I will bestow you whatever you command."

"Enough of the drama, Marde Geer. It has started to become gross." Both of them turned and saw Zeref coming in.

"Master, I have captured both of them as you have instructed. You can do whatever you want with them." Marde bowed humbly and moved back.

"High Lord Zeref, what are you doing here? How are you related to that creep? Why did you order him to capture us?" Lucy asked anxiously.

"He is one of my greatest disciples. I wanted to meet both of you which was why I ordered him to capture you as I would like to have a word about the crisis."

"I want you Lucy to go back to palace and Erza, you will assist her in that. Don't worry about your mission though. I will instruct Marde to take care of it and he will do it without actually handing over the ransom. "

Lucy was relieved. "The mission being done without paying ransom is just awesome. But High Lord, I don't know why but I don't feel comfortable in handing over the mission to that creep."

"He is just a bit melodramatic. Otherwise, he is fine and never ever disobeyed me." Zeref said calmly.

"Wait, High Lord. It is not safe to take back Princess to the palace. The castle was burned and enemies are lurking everywhere; not to mention about the Deca Conglomerate." Erza became thoughtful.

"The nobles and the bureaucrats will usurp the throne, if nobody from the royal family is there. As for Lapointe, I think they have brainwashed him. I will talk to him today itself and clear the misconceptions. And Lucy, never allow Jellal to indulge in risky ventures like being Vince Gale. It is a threat to his position as the King and also to the royal family. Also Erza, Ultear is there with me. I want you both to sort out your relationship in such a manner as it won't become a threat to the Empire. "

Both Lucy and Erza nodded and got into the chariot where they found Ultear waiting for them in a serene outfit and without any jewelry.

* * *

><p>After half an hour, Natsu returned fetching water. He was confused when he didn't find Erza or Lucy. He was about to go to search them, when he heard someone calling him. He looked back and found Zeref.<p>

"Did you call me?" Natsu asked innocently.

"Lucy told me everything about you. When I heard that you were Igneel's son, I couldn't help but wait to see you."

"Do you know where Lucy has gone?"

"She has gone back to the palace under my instruction as I had taken care of her mission." He said staring at the pendant in Natsu's neck.

"Wait, there is danger for her in the palace. They'll definitely kill her."

"Not any more. I have made sure of it." His eyes were still pointed at that pendant.

"Who are you and why do everyone listen to you?" Natsu asked innocently.

Zeref paid no attention to Natsu's question and asked. "Can you give me your pendant to look?"

Natsu promptly removed it and handed it over to Zeref for inspection. "It is my lucky charm. Once I forgot it at home and was nearly killed."

"Since how long do you have it?"

"Dad told that it was there on my body when he found me in forests when I was ten."

"So, you aren't Igneel's real son?" Zeref handed back the pendant. But Natsu could see that he was really disturbed.

"Does it make a difference?" Natsu was annoyed as he disliked being called the adopted son.

Zeref didn't reply but turned his horse to go.

"Wait, you didn't say who you are." Natsu ran after the horse.

"You will know it later." He said curtly and directed his horse to move faster.

"Natsu Dragneel, huh? So you survived that onslaught thirteen years back. I'm glad to meet you again. Don't worry. We will meet soon when I will tell you who I am." He spoke to himself focusing his gaze firmly on the path before him.

* * *

><p><em>That Night, Dungeon in Crocus<em>

Laxus was taken to the dungeon later that night and was laid in the bed. His condition was severe and his whole body as well as face was covered in bandages. The pain was so bad that he was not able to sleep. Still, he was happy as he was able to accomplish his mission and save the King. He thought about Sting. Until a week before, he was such an obedient boy who adored his elder brother. What happened to him suddenly? Or was he pretending all the while to be innocent? Laxus soon discarded the latter idea as Sting was never known as bright. Still, the behavioral change in Sting seemed like an enigma to him.

His thoughts were disrupted by the sound of opening of the dungeon door. A female guard had come inside with his food. She came close to him and removed the hood.

"Master, I never thought I will see you like this." She sobbed and tears were overflowing from her eyes.

"Don't insult a warrior with your tears, Evergreen. Wipe it now itself." Laxus commanded in soft voice. "You can go back if you have come here to display your sympathy."

"I…. was just concerned about you, Master and could not help coming here even when I knew that you will scold me. " She sobbed again.

"What is the situation in the palace? His Highness is safe, isn't it?" Laxus wanted to change the topic.

She nodded. "Mirajane Strauss is charged with treason and was put in the prison and tortured the whole day. She was flogged thoroughly that she is barely alive. Her sister Lisanna Strauss was taken by Attaché' Brandon to their secret chambers and her brother Elfman Strauss who is my fiancé is missing."Her throat cracked.

"Prince Sting got approval from the Council of Lords and Council of Ministers by the recommendation of Cardinal Lapointe to be the King and his coronation will take place one week from now."

Laxus was infuriated but still he controlled his rage and said slowly. "There is a custom in this country. The heir could be challenged in Public by anyone 3 days before the coronation at the Royal Stadium. The challenge could be both verbal and physical. I'm looking forward for it." The bandages could not hide the cool smile formed on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Marde's Camp<em>

Cardinal Lapointe and Marde Geer sat around the table toasting their victory for the day well done.

"Lord Marde, how did you manage to convert the Prince to our side? I thought his loyalty would never shift." Cardinal Lapointe said sipping his wine.

"Lapointe…Lapointe….Lapointe...You shame me with your words." Marde tilted his head to one side while playing with a cube. "You know, because of your folly I got told by my master." He took a knife from the table and held it under Lapointe's throat. "Do you know what I hate the most? My Master's wrath. When he dislikes me or my actions, I just become a demon and engulf everything."

"Which is why I want to destroy everything dear from the life of his famous favorite protégé. Why am I not his favorite but him? I asked Master plenty of times. Do you know what he said? It is because he sees his reflection in him, the mighty Jellal Fernandez - in words, thoughts and actions."

"How dare do he occupy my place in my Master's mind? I will crush and mince him into pieces. No, I will take everything dear to him including his darling Scarlet. What a beauty she is? I have never seen a woman like that. I won't give her to him in any way." Marde broke the empty glass in his hand.

Cardinal Lapointe was scared and rose from his chair to depart. At that moment, Marde Geer came to his senses and said. "I apologize for my misbehavior, Cardinal. Turning Prince to our side wasn't tough as you said. He always wanted to be the King but was fearful of the strength of his Older brother. When he got the support of someone stronger than his brother promising to make him the King, he easily switched sides."

"Another reason was Yukino of Frostia. He knew that he will be the ruler as she was the sole heiress. He was afraid that his brother might annex Frostia permanently to Fiore thus destroying his ambitions. But I have to admit that he was a good pawn. It is indeed a joy to make siblings fight each other."He laughed maniacally.

Cardinal Lapointe took an apple from the table and bit it. "But Lord, what about the army of Tenrou? Did you make them retreat at your Master's orders?"

"It wasn't the army of Tenrou from the beginning itself. I made my men dress as Tenrou soldiers to scare Jellal."

"But Lord, when Tenrou knows of it…"

Marde rose and held his shoulders with both of his hands. "Easy there, Lapointe. Tenrou won't want to be in my bad side. Besides, they love the idea of the Mighty King of Fiore struggling with their army being spread like fire as it makes them strong to the eyes of the beholders. "

"Frostia did not have to be persuaded as King Zero hated Jellal's guts and wanted to annex Fiore through Sting. The Queen of Edolas disliked Jellal for disapproving her proposal to marry him and rumors are there that he insulted her. So she readily consented for this invasion when she got the back-up of strong forces." Marde refilled his glass again.

"But Lord, Deca Conglomerate… What if they withdraw the support?"

"They won't Cardinal as my mole there is pretty much influential in holding them closer." He brushed the glass on his cheek.

"Who is that, Lord?" Lapointe was curious.

"If you read the whole play now, then what is the point in seeing it?" Marde smirked.

Cardinal Lapointe knew immediately that nothing was a deterrent to this chess master.

* * *

><p><em>Next Day Morning, Frostia<em>

"All the best, Doranbolt. I have handed over the necessary ransom to you. Go and get the deal done. Show those spineless fools of Frostia with your words not to mess with Fiore. Tell them that if they accept the money and still do not retreat, they will be facing the wrath of our forces soon." Jellal gave his blessings to Doranbolt for his mission of meeting the envoy of Frostia to set the deal.

Doranbolt bowed and departed soon in a horse-carriage which they had rented for the purpose.

"Why didn't your Highness go to fix the deal as you had said before?" Gajeel was open with his thoughts.

"We didn't have any alternative then; but we do have one now. I decided to play the dead montage which Cardinal Lapointe and his crooks have so gracefully bestowed upon me as they haven't revealed the latest developments to their allies." Jellal said coolly.

"But what if they had already told the truth?" Gajeel was getting impatient.

"You ask a lot of questions these days. Did Levy's touch make you sensible? As for your question, wait and watch. They will keep everything secret until Sting's coronation. I too am looking forward to that day as the idea of being a challenger seems too delicious to pass out. But before that I have to save Laxus and Mirajane; after which I will raise my army and wait for him, _the Chess-master_." Jellal licked his lips with half-shut eyes in heavenly delight anticipating the encounter.


	11. The Twilight

**Thx for all the reviews. I see that some of you were upset because of Ultear's pregnancy. I had put it as it was important for the plot because every one forgave her for her treacherous action because of that and yes it was Jellal's Child with whom she was pregnant which would again serve as another important plot point in the story. Don't worry, it won't affect Jerza in the story; but rather stimulate it and gives it more interesting development.**

**Pls do R/R more and do let me know what you think of the chapter. **

* * *

><p>Doranbolt unwaveringly put his stride forward not caring for the contempt in the eyes of the onlookers. His each stride reflected his conviction and willpower. Though he was not trained in swords, he was not afraid of it as he always firmly believed that the power of word is far greater than that of sword. Standing before the King of Frostia, he was hence unfazed and was concerned only about getting his deal done. Being a diplomat known for his wits, he anticipated one-step ahead, the moves of his opponents and planned his in accordance with that.<p>

He was lean and was of average height with black hair which extended up to his shoulders with messy strands covering his fore-head and a small goatee covering his mouth. He had emerald eyes with side-burns and three distinctive scars on his face. He wore a dark blue jacket over a light blue shirt with a white cape having the Empire insignia on it.

His adaptive capability, straight-forwardness and unwavering loyalty was what made him Jellal's favorite. Jellal had to face many obstacles when he decided to make Doranbolt his Prime Minister from different quarters as he was just an ordinary bureaucrat then. But Jellal's eye to spot talent was flawless and never ever had he had a chance to feel regretful about it as Doranbolt exceeded Jellal's expectations and became a truly loyal follower still caring to point out to Jellal the flaws in his administration. He was never a flatterer too which was much to Jellal's liking as he always disliked flatterers.

"The amount that you've brought is devoid of interest. So, we aren't calling back our forces," commanded King Zero who was a tall, pale, well-built middle-aged man with silvery hair. He was wearing a dark green military outfit.

"How much more do you need? " Doranbolt asked calmly.

"You had brought 5 million Gran(common currency). You have to bring 1.5 million more as interest." Zero smirked.

"I don't think the deal is worth it considering that I had met your daughter Princess Yukino before coming here. As soon as her marriage takes place with Prince Sting which I think is about to take place in a week, she will be the legal heiress to the throne and she can put you in prison and merge Frostia with Fiore. This just means that we have to survive your onslaught for a week which is not a big deal considering we have specialists like Clive, Stinger, Neekis, Laxus, Silver Fullbuster, Warrod Seiken and above all our King Jellal Fernandez along with our iconic Dragon legion lead by the legend Igneel Dragneel." Doranbolt lied smoothly carefully concealing the needful.

Zero gritted his teeth; but was not the one to fall for such cheap tricks. He said. "Really? Hasn't Red Scroll been released in your country? You may have the Generals but you lack the force to back-up their skills and in a war, numbers outweigh skills."

"Our far-sighted Lord had overseen the treacherous moves of nobles and assembled General Public under the banner of Clive and Fullbuster, if you don't know. So, don't try to scare me with your big words." Doranbolt maintained his cool.

"Oh! Oh! Then I'm doomed." Zero laughed maliciously. "What if we are holding you under custody and working out the deal? I'm sure that King Jellal wouldn't want to lose his shrewd loyal dog."

"I am ready to sacrifice my life readily for Highness. Even if you kill me here, hundreds like me will awaken to serve him. But be assured. I will make sure to spoil your so-called ambition before my exit." Doranbolt seemed unfazed.

"Guards, arrest this fox and send a dove messenger to the ship at the port which has King Jellal in disguise stating that we'll kill his dog if he doesn't pay our interest before evening." Zero roared.

Guards bowed and took Doranbolt under custody and lead him out of Zero's chambers.

"How did your majesty know that their King was alive and if your majesty knew that their King was alive and was there at the port, why didn't you send the army to capture him alive?" asked a skinny short person who was bald and middle-aged.

"Klodoa, I have my sources. I have to capture him alive to satiate my grudge thirteen years back with his mother. Moreover, it was always my dream to annex Fiore and he was the biggest obstacle." Zero's cryptic words echoed in Klodoa's ears which took him thirteen years back in a flash of a second.

Hours passed quickly and soon it was evening. Neither were there any signs of Jellal nor his associates. Zero grew impatient and summoned his soldiers.

"We will start our invasion of provinces of Fiore from tomorrow. Flog thoroughly that fox of theirs and throw him in a corner."

The black commandos obeyed immediately and started flogging him thoroughly. The cuts and gashes from which the red fluid oozed out of Doranbolt's body was not even enough to alter a bit of his spirit.

Just then, a messenger came, bowed and said, "Your majesty, we had been played at. The Prime Minister Klodoa has asked to inform you that our treasury is missing. Somebody stole it from our safe-house. We doubt that it is them as their ship is missing from the port."

Zero's face turned ghastly and it seemed like every ounce of blood in his body had been vaporized. He went close to the messenger and held his collar firmly within his strong arms.

"What the hell are you talking of? How does he know about the location of the treasury? Even Yukino doesn't know about it. It's hidden in the underground cavern in the Shrine and the elite guards who are guarding it are the best in our country. Then, how come? Wait, did Klodoa….. Did he betray me?" He mumbled like a lunatic. He lost interest in everything; so he gestured the messenger to go and retired to his chambers.

After an hour and half, Klodoa came back and entered Zero's chamber. Zero asked him about the condition of the treasury to which Klodoa replied it is safe and he had never sent a messenger. He put a hand in his coat pocket and found a letter.

"Zero,

Thanks for being such an idiot. Your treasury is under my custody. The treasury chest that I had sent with Doranbolt contains just fake gold. Whatever Doranbolt did was to buy me time to extract your treasury. How does it feel like to be a Ruler without money? Pretty exhilarating, isn't it? Don't ever underestimate me or my forces. We are experts in snatching the hare from the clutches of a wolf. I will use your own money to build my forces against you and your cronies. See you until then.

Jellal Fernandez."

"Guards execute that Doranbolt, immediately." Zero yelled at the top of his voice.

"Your majesty, he is missing. " The guards replied nervously.

"How could he when he couldn't even walk? " Zero could not help but sit on his chair with his hands on the top of his head. "Surely, Jellal is the devil incarnate. He was that messenger, wasn't he, Klodoa?" He stammered.

"No, your majesty. That messenger was Gray Fullbuster. King Jellal was disguised as the black commando soldier who was guarding Doranbolt." One of the soldiers spoke while handing over the paper which was left in the location where they tied up Doranbolt. It was written clearly in that paper about how Jellal out-smarted Zero.

Zero could not help but curse his foolishness and over-confidence for underestimating a formidable foe.

* * *

><p><em>Next Night, the forest near the Castle<em>

She alighted from the horse gently and tied it up. The night was indeed dark and it was difficult to find someone hidden amongst the trees.

Suddenly, she was pulled from back into a tight hug by a pair of strong arms. She tried to fight back but the grip was stronger. It was then that she realized the familiar smell.

"So, how are things going on, in the castle, sweet-heart?" He asked while giving a peck on her fore-head.

"I had a talk with Queen two days before. She is shameful for her actions. I think your Highness should meet and reconcile with her." She said softly though her words pained her.

"Reconcile? That word sounds odd from your mouth, Erza. Weren't you the one who always insisted to fight for your pride?" He said while kissing her nape.

Though it tickled her and sent chills through her spine, she chose to maintain her façade.

"I'm guilty along with you, highness for her actions. We shouldn't have done that in the first place behind her back. We have sinned so deliberately." Tears trickled down her eyes.

He wiped her tears with his thumb and said. "We haven't done anything wrong. I have the legal right to be with any woman I please which she knows very well. Still, I haven't chosen that path. But you…. you are a bit different Scarlet. I tried a thousand times to get you out of my head but still can't. You make me addicted in every sense"

"But as you say, I do realize that we too were on the wrong side. After all, I cannot forgo a loyal ally like Fullbuster for the sake of my selfish romance as my love could only bring solace to me whereas the alliance could bring solace to millions."

"Then I guess, this is where we part." She shuddered.

He pulled her close to his chest and passionately kissed her lips. She closed her eyes and granted him entrance. They savored their pleasure and pain for a short moment and then separated.

"You will always be my closest friend from now on, Scarlet." He wiped his tears and said inwardly."Don't give in to your passion, Jellal. Whenever you unwound it, you landed someone in peril. First it was Simon, then Natsu and finally Laxus. Forget that you are even a human. You are not granted the privilege to love as you are the savior of millions. So control your passion and protect your people. That is your destiny, Jellal."

As if knowing his mind, she said in her strong voice. "Your Highness, you are the ruler of millions. You should not let your passion make you blind. You are holding their destiny in your hands, my Lord. It is time for you to awake from your dreams, gaze around and face the world. Chuck your pain and save them, Lord. Only you can save them from the pain they are in. Just think that we were never meant to be together."

She knelt down with tears, holding Benisakura in her hand. "But every drop of blood flowing through my veins will be for your sake and I will always be your shadow and defend you with my life."

He felt a bit comforted and smiled at her. "That was quite a show, Scarlet. I swear by my sword Altairis, that as your Lord, I will never let you cry and protect you with my life. I promise that I will devote my entire life for my people rather than my own and never let my passion rule me."

"You aren't bad either, my King." She grinned.

"So my Master and his disciple helped you to solve the crisis with Tenrou?" He asked changing the topic.

She nodded. "The only worry is that he is a creep. By the way, my Lord, isn't it time for you to return to Castle? They are planning Prince Sting's coronation thinking that you are dead."

"So, you didn't know about it? About Sting's betrayal?"

She was shocked. "Why would he do so? I thought both of your siblings loved you more than anything. And if it is true, the situation is grave as Princess Lucy is now staying with him. Who knows what he had done to her? "

Jellal looked thoughtful but then said pleasantly. "Oh! I'll be least worried about Lucy. There is always someone watching her from the shadows and he will guard her with his life."

"Natsu? Is he capable of that?"

Jellal nodded. " Never underestimate the adopted son of Igneel. Moreover, he is the prophesied youth born to save the country from evil."

"How….How did you know it?"

"Before his appointment as the Governor of Magnolia, Igneel met me and told me everything that he knew about Natsu before making me promise to induct him in the army. That pendant in his neck- that is the mark of him being the prophesied youth."

"But what does it stand for?" She asked eagerly.

"Even, I'm not clear about that. So let's leave it at that. Erza, be careful of Mard. He resents me a lot and his hatred for me could even land you in trouble. But one thing that I'm sure of is, he will never go against Master's will. So as long as Master is alive, we can be safely thinking that we'd be safe."

"What about your deal with Frostia?"

"Zero will never dare to cross our border. But things might change once Sting marries Yukino and become the heir which he would do only after coronation."

"So, are you going to be the Challenger for the upcoming Coronation?" She was curious.

"A King can't be a challenger. Only gladiators will fight and I have pretty much decided who is going to pick up the sword for me and you'll soon know it when the time comes."

* * *

><p><em>Lucy's Chambers<em>

Lucy was soundly asleep in her bed and she suddenly woke up when she heard someone slamming her window. She opened it only for Natsu to peep in so quickly.

"How did you avoid detection and reach here?"

Natsu gave a toothy grin. "Don't under-estimate the power of a jungle-boy. Lucy, I promised His Highness that I will protect you with my life. So here I am doing my duty."

Lucy was impressed. "You are indeed a valiant Knight. By the way, Natsu can you help me to save Laxus? I heard from Evergreen that he was imprisoned in the dungeon."

Natsu took her palm and kissed it making her blush and said. "Your wish is my command, Lucy."

She went inside and changed her costume to that of an ordinary maid. Immediately as they stepped out, they met Cobra and Azuma who were in disguise.

"We were covertly guarding your ladyship according to the orders of Highness. We heard what both of you have said and we are here to assist you in your mission along with Pantherlily. We will commence our mission tomorrow night after our Lordship's meeting with the Generals."

Lucy thought for a while and nodded in approval and went inside her chamber with Natsu. Deep inside she knew how painful Jellal would be after Sting's betrayal. Reconciliation between them is now not at all possible. What to do to unite them as before?

Natsu put his hand on her shoulder and said. "Be brave, Lucy. We will be the hands of His Highness and protect him from all dangers as we know he is fighting for his people."

Lucy smiled and said. "I wonder how an idiot gained such superficial knowledge."

Surely, Natsu had made her too much light-headed and relaxed. She thought how fortunate was she to meet Natsu on that fateful day.

* * *

><p><em>Mard Geer's Chambers<em>

Mard Geer was upset the whole day. How dare the King of Frostia defy him and retreat his forces? First, he had to withdraw his men who posed as Tenrou soldiers because of his master and now Frostia? It seems that Jellal has got the Goddess of Fortune on his side. Or else, how would have Laxus come into play that day? Anyway I need to be really careful while planning my next move, thought he as he could not afford failures. First of all, if Yukino and Sting's marriage take place, then Jellal could do nothing as Yukino is nothing more than Sting's slave.

At that moment, a lady clad in blue entered his chambers.

"Juvia Lockser, at your service my lord. What can I do for you?" She bowed and asked politely.

"Aren't you the one engaged to Gray Fullbuster? Does he even know that you are an assassin?"

"We, the Locksers are forbidden to reveal our identity to even our husbands. We work based on contracts. I swear upon the name of Lockser, that I will kill anyone for you if I have a contract with you."

"Even if it is the King with whom you have strong ties of loyalty?" Mard asked curiously.

"We value loyalty in contracts above anything; even above family and bonds. That is our tradition as assassins." Juvia said commandingly.

Mard was taken aback. What is with me meeting strong ladies in each of these days? Guess I have developed an affinity for them. They are being attracted to me like iron filings towards a magnet. I'd love to fight one to get the maximum stimulation of my life.

"Well, then, I have a job for you." He handed over her the job details in a scroll which she read and replied.

"Be assured. I have taken up your contract as I also have a strong grudge towards that person." Juvia wiped her mouth, bowed and departed from the room.

* * *

><p><em>Underground Castle Dungeon<em>

"Laxus Dreyar, I'm asking you for the third time. Are you going to fight as my gladiator or not? If you do so, I will liberate your fiancée' and family and will restore back your position if you kill _him._ Was there any use in you trying to save him? He fled with his life and did not even come for your rescue." Sting spoke with contempt.

"You are the one to talk, Sting. Be careful with the words you use or one day you'll bite your own tongue. As for being the Gladiator, I have told my answer once. It won't change at all. You can try blackmailing me with whatever you like." Laxus spoke nonchalantly though both his hands and legs were chained to his bed.

"What if I violate her in front of you? " Sting scoffed.

"I'm a man of honor, Sting. I will shield and protect her with my life. You can be assured of this. Rufus will be paying back for whatever he has done as soon as I come out of this hell-hole."

"You think you can get out of here despite the heavy patrol. I'm sure that you'd be disappointed; so I prefer you to refrain from such foolish notions." Sting hissed.

"I had thought of you as the submissive type who is just good enough to gloat other's victories; but it seems that you were indeed pretty hot-headed." Laxus mocked.

Sting became so nasty that he thrashed Laxus thoroughly; but still he wasn't able to shed a single tear from his face.

"Are you mocking a warrior, Sting? If you carry the same royal blood as me, meet me singularly in field. Then I'll show you what men really are." He said with a smile curling his lips.

Sting marched off the dungeon with Rufus with cold disdain. "Execute him Rufus as soon as the coronation is over and also be sure to humiliate him before Public."

"As your wish, your majesty." Rufus smirked and went along with the Prince.

* * *

><p><em>Entrance of the Forest near Castle Mercurius<em>

The two youngsters who stood at the entrance of the forests waiting for their master were highly impatient.

"Don't you think it had been a while since he went?" asked Gajeel while taking a deep drag from his weed.

"Gajeel Redfox, use respect when you address his Highness. For God's sake, he is the King." Gray pointed his sword to Gajeel's neck.

Gajeel pushed it aside and said, "keep that for yourself." Then he said with a sneer. "Are you not going to meet your 'beloved' sister for worsening the situation? If she had been my wife and done that, I would have cut her into two. Guess that Highness is after all quite soft which is just the opposite of what I've heard of him."

Gray put the sword back in his scabbard and looked down in shame. "For the first time, I agree with you on something. But still, she…. She is my older sister. I'd rather banish her from the Kingdom than execute her as her vile deed soiled the name of every Fullbuster and she deserved to be removed even from family annals."

* * *

><p><em>Interior of Castle Mercurius<em>

It was midnight. The whole of castle had gone to peaceful slumber. Even the air was unusually calm that night. So it was not totally their fault that the guards also felt sleepy and their heads hung droopily from their shoulders.

All of a sudden, a shriek of a woman was heard from the top of the tower which woke all of them and though they were in a daze for a moment, they rushed to the top.

There they found Levy Mcgarden who was trembling from head to toe pointing her hands on to the wall. The torch in her hand had fallen down and the flame had gone off.

The guards went to the pointed direction and observed closely when a sticky fluid fell into one's hand. He smelt it and looked up and got the horror of his life.

Queen Ultear was pinned on to the wall with a stake piercing her chest.

"I saw….. I saw a glimpse of the person doing it." She quivered in fear and burst aloud, "It is….it is…..it is….that lady of King….Scarlet…Lady Erza Scarlet."

"Guards, you have heard the lady. Take Lady Scarlet into custody immediately." The new Captain of Guards, Orga who had just come there ordered.

The guards flocked in massive numbers to Lady Scarlet's chambers and nobody in the chaos noticed Levy exchanging eye-signals with Orga thus proving the existence of one more mole in Jellal's camp.


	12. The Oath

**Sorry for the delay. Thx a lot for reviews, faves and follows.**

* * *

><p>The woman who once occupied the heart of the Sovereign was now dragged through the corridors in chains. The contemptuous glances of the people whom she loved and held close to her heart were awful to bear. Yet, she was as calm as a rock that day. Silent and serene, but with pride she walked forward rendering the jaws of the haters wide-opened. That day, she was just the embodiment of courage. Her face shone like a blazing Sun radiating all the hues in its finest state.<p>

She accepted the charge against her without a wince of pain. But since the throne was vacant, she was taken to the deepest dungeon under the castle which was the hell in Earth soon after.

While she was being taken into the dungeon, the guards were stopped on the way by a Prince who was now climbing new heights of betrayal.

"Erza Scarlet, huh? Was longing to see you any way. " He went close to her and whispered in her ears. "Don't worry your Hero will be joining you soon and both of you can enjoy your honey-moon in after-life in hell."

She curled her lips with contempt and said, "Prince Sting, you will never be able to catch your brother even with the whole army at your disposal. Do you know why? You lack two things what your brother has in plenty - the first one is die-hard loyal subordinates who are ready at to give up their lives for his sake when he is in danger and the second one is intelligence as like you he does not need a chess master to command him."

Prince Sting got so irritated that he slapped her hard making her cheeks turn the color of her hair.

"Take her away, guards. Torture her to the maximum. Don't feed or give water to her. Start with giving her the usual flogging ritual of abyss."

Abyss was the name given to the deepest dungeon underneath the castle.

"Prince Sting, won't you allow me to meet my dear sister-in-law?"

Kagura Mikazuchi came forward in her usual attire.

"Sleeping with the enemy, aren't you my dear sister-in-law? Never thought that you would fall so deeply into the pits of abyss. Had I known this before, you would not have made up to this day." She scorned.

Erza did not say anything but gave a faint smile and started to walk forward.

"Inform your lover that my sword is lusting for his blood. From now on, I will be serving as one of your guards as I know very well that your Charming Hero would be arriving in a flying horse-back to save his precious heart." Kagura mocked and spat on the floor out of contempt.

Erza turned back and looked at her. Determination was written all over Kagura's face.

"Kagura, as your former sister-in-law I have an advice for you. Stay away from all those evil foxes for your own good. Else, you will land up where most of their haters have."

"So, you are trying to be my mentor? Don't you have a bit of shame? Doing all the heinous acts which taint the name of the family and trying to be clean? I don't know what Simon ever saw in you. You are even worst than a pest."

Erza did not react at all at her harsh words and walked forward with firm strides.

Silver Fullbuster was waiting for her at the entrance of the dungeon. He looked outwardly calm and did not appear like a person who had just lost his daughter.

"Why did you do this Erza?" His cold voice was covered with rage and he was clenching his fists hard and gritting his teeth.

"I don't have anything to say. You can punish me your Lordship for killing your daughter." Erza said unfazed.

Silver came closer and held her chin between his fingers.

"I know that you are not the one who did it. Then why did you accept it? Why do you want to turn the rage of whole Empire against you? "

"I don't know what makes your Lordship believe that I was not the one to do the heinous act when it was proved that it was actually me who did it and even eye-witness is there to prove it." She said nonchalantly not thinking about the consequence of her words.

"Tell me honestly Erza, who did it? Was it the Highness himself or someone else? I swear upon the honor of Fullbuster that I will save and protect you. Tell me, Erza. Tell me the truth. This is the plea of a father who just lost his daughter." Tears overflowed from the eyes of Silver Fullbuster who was always known to possess a stony heart.

But Erza was still unaffected or at least externally she looked perfectly normal.

"I understand your grief Uncle as I myself have lost many. But I am curious. What makes you think that I am innocent?"

" Your unwavering eyes. Those eyes do not belong to a criminal. It has the steely determination hidden within them to protect someone at any cost and that someone could not be anyone other than His Highness."

She looked down and said. "I don't have anything more to say sir. Guards, let's move."

"Wait, Lady Scarlet. I didn't complete my words. Do you scare that if you let the truth out even if it is just to me that His Highness will be affected? But even if he had done it, I won't blame him for doing it as Tear should have seen it coming, the moment she betrayed her husband. If he hadn't done it, I would have done it though she is my sweet little girl as she tainted the name of Fullbuster with her tomfoolery and idiocy and didn't deserve to be the Queen anymore."

"Grand Duke Fullbuster, it is time." Chief of Guards, Orga spoke aloud. "What are you doing here, by the way? Don't you think you should be attending the funeral service of your daughter? Or are you so loyal to your son-in-law and his concubine that you forgot what they did to your daughter?"

Silver became so angry at his mocking words that he actually drew out his sword and pointed it to Orga's neck.

"Be careful about what you speak. I haven't given outsiders the right to pry into my family affairs. Try barking even more and my sword will cut you into two."

Orga became as pale as snow. He knew that Silver Fullbuster was a man of honor and also knew about his expertise with swords. He was a man who could give a real challenge to the strongest sword fighter in the country even in his forties. Valor was yet another facet of his personality.

"Fullbuster, what are you doing? Did you forget that you have to see your daughter off?" Silver turned to see the owner of the voice. It was none other than the legendary Gildarts Clive. He was a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length brownish hair and stubble. Battle scars were present everywhere in his body. He had worn a loose fitting dark pants tucked into his boots, an armored waist-guard bearing plates, armored shoulder guards, another armor covering his entire torso and a high-collared black jacket covered by a long black cloak.

Silver put the sword back in his scabbard and wiped his eyes. Clive put his hands on his shoulder and said.

"I do understand your feelings, Fullbuster. But try to understand the delicacy of the situation. You are a warrior. Do not let you be affected by those barking dogs." He then said to Orga. "Do I need to remind you that you are overriding the protocols of the castle and insulting a superior? Apologize, immediately."

Orga got scared and felt like he was being blown into a twister. "I… I…. apologize, your Lordship. I think my words were a bit harsh. I won't repeat it." He stammered. Clive gestured him to leave with the prisoner and then left the dungeon with Silver, consoling the broken-hearted man on the way.

* * *

><p><em>Lucy's Chambers<em>

"What are you saying, Sting? I refuse to believe it." Lucy hissed.

"Oh! Shouldn't you be happy? Aren't you going to get a chance to see your precious older brother?" Sting mocked.

"He isn't my brother alone. I kindly remind you that he is both of ours older brother and was our guardian ever since our parents' death."

"But still, doesn't he love the throne more than us? At least that's what I feel. He won't care a bit for you, the moment he finds you are a threat to his precious throne." Sting's voice was venomous. "So, I've come here to ask one last question. Will you stand with me or not?"

Lucy clenched her fists tight angrily and said. "No, I will not stand with you. Not even in my wildest dreams. And that is not because of my loyalty towards him, but towards the people of Fiore. They will be pretty much doomed if they are ruled like an arrogant selfish brat like you who doesn't even bat an eye to betray his comrades or family."

"Pretty much the goody-two-shoes, aren't we? What's wrong in caring for oneself? I am not ready to turn my back for silly reasons when fortune has definitely decided to favor me. And I understand now that you are a stumbling block in my path which needs to be eliminated like your 'magnanimous' older brother. But I assure you Lucy that I will show you that I'm not a worthless brat who all of you believe."

"Are you going to kill me, Sting? Lucy asked calmly though she was feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"Nope, for I believe that you will be brought back to real world from your dreams of Utopia if he is executed." Sting said coolly.

Lucy shook Sting violently with both of her hands.

"What… What do you mean by that? Don't tell me that you are planning to build your castle on top of his grave. He… he had loved and cared for us, siblings all through his life and is this how you pay back? Did power lust corrupt you this much?" She slapped on his cheeks. "From now on, I will have only one brother whom I will protect with my life. Just order your cronies to cut down my head too. Glad that Mom and Dad did not live this day to see all this." She sobbed.

"Guards, confine her to her chambers. From now on, she is not allowed to put a single step outside her room without my permission. Put cuffs on her hands and legs too." Sting growled.

When the guards were about to chain her, they were sent flying back by the fist of a man who was born to protect the people he loved.

"Who….. Who are you?" Sting roared.

"Natsu….. Natsu Dragneel, the only son of Igneel Dragneel." He said wiping his mouth in pure rage.

"Roger, I think at last you have a worthy enemy to deal with. Show him what would happen to idiotic loyal dogs who do not know when to quit. Meet me in my chambers once you finished dealing with him. I have now a meeting with the Council of Lords or else I would have stood and entertained myself at the sight of Old dog Igneel's legacy being thrashed." Sting smirked.

"What did you say, bastard? I don't care whether you are his brother or prince or whatever. You have taken the courage to insult my Dad before me which I would never forgive. Also, Lucy is the Princess of the empire who deserves just equal rights as you. I won't stand and watch someone insulting her even if it is her own brother." Natsu hissed and sprang forward with his sword to attack Sting only to find blocked by Roger.

"You have to do me in first, before you dare touch my Lord." Roger's strong voice echoed in the room. He was a young man who looked the same age as the King and also with a tattoo albeit on the left side of his face. He had long silvery and black hair (parted into both sides) tied into a ponytail with black bangs covering his right eye completely. He had worn a high-collared cloak underneath of which was worn a long-sleeved shirt with cuffs rolled up. An armored vest was worn on top of the shirt.

"Natsu…. don't" Lucy was quivering with fear as she had heard that Roger was the former subordinate of Mard Geer and was one of his best.

"Lucy, do not worry about me for I won't die here. I will put these bastards in their true places and take you back to His Highness to make you safe. This is my promise to you which I shall do even at the cost of my life." He smiled at her warmly.

Lucy felt her heart-ache the third time that day the first being shocking reveal of Queen's death and the second being Erza's arrest.

* * *

><p><em>Ultear's Funeral<em>

Ultear's funeral service took place peacefully that day. The body was kept for public display for an hour or two for the citizens to pay homage to their dear Queen. However, people found it queer that none of the royal family except Old King Mark participated in the service. Queen's brother Gray Fullbuster came very late and contrary to the expectation of others, did not have a single drop of tear in his eyes.

While kissing her fore-head for the last time, before she was taken into the grave he whispered.

"Sister, you have made me proud for the first time even if it was during your last moments. As promised, I would never cry for you and belittle your sacrifice. You have washed off your sin with your own blood thereby glorifying the name of the Fullbuster. Your sacrifice won't go unnoticed, my dear sister. I swear that my life is entirely dedicated to his service and I will cut down every single opponent of his. Also, I will find and kill the devil that took you away from me. This is my promise to you as your kid-brother."

Silver caught his shoulder and took him to his room where they had a brief conversation.

"So, Tear redeemed in the end and made us proud by taking the blow for the Highness." Tears came down his eyes. "It is a pity that I couldn't see my Grandchild." He shuddered.

"Hold on, Dad. If you are like this, then who will console Mom? By the way, I have to leave now or else Highness might be in danger." Gray hastened to leave when Silver firmly caught his hand.

"Did… did he forgive her? If so, why didn't he come at least in a disguise to bid her farewell?" Silver shuddered.

"You shame me, Fullbuster with your words. Granted that, I don't deserve to be called a man for not being able to protect my wife or child from their impending doom. My lax had been paid off with the lives of the people who were dear to me. But believe me. I Jellal Fernandez, swear as the King of Fiore that I will annihilate the demon that swallowed my Child and made my wife a traitor." The voice belonged to the Young King of Fiore who had just arrived.

"Fullbuster, I do not need a disguise to come and pay homage to my wife. As for forgiving her, part of her wrong comes from my own. So, I am as much sinful as her."

Both Silver and Gray were shocked as they never expected him to come there personally not caring for his life.

"Your highness…. Why….. Why did you come? Didn't you know that hyenas are waiting here to chomp on fresh meat?"

"Silver Fullbuster, I am a warrior who isn't scared of death. I am here to show them the meaning of a true warrior and thus protect those distressed who are tormented for my sake. Let me show them the ray of hope to strike back at full throttle with courage and spirit. Let me show them that they aren't following a coward who hides behind the shadows, but a warrior who fights against injustice and discrimination. "

Then he turned to the guards who were watching everything with awe and said. "Tell your master that the time for hide and seek is over. If what he wants is the crown, then he should fight and win like a man and not curl and back-stab like a coward. For the time being, arrest me for my crimes."

Cardinal Lapointe emerged suddenly with a bunch of soldiers. He tried to maintain his calm but was still sweating profusely.

"Arrest King Jellal Fernandez for treason which includes fooling his own subjects by playing the role of executioner as well as savior, faking his own death, smuggling the treasury of his own country, organizing the public to rally against the bureaucracy though he is the head of the bureaucrats and killing his wife for forcefully marrying a widow."

"For the first time in my life, I'm grateful to you, Cardinal Lapointe. I feel like calling you His Excellency with all my heart for the first time too. You saved me the trouble of coming up to you and surrender. But I have a humble request. Release all those prisoners that you've kept in the prison for my sake." Jellal said without a slight tint of fear.

"You are in no means at the receiving end, Young King. Pray to God to forgive your sins. Let the court feel mercy on you and just banish you rather than executing. "Cardinal was cut off by a hand gesture from Jellal.

"Do not misunderstand me, Cardinal Lapointe. I do not fear death as I have a mission to complete before my exit which I will do at any cost. Beware, I will be back soon and free the oppressed from the oppressors and today you have laid the foundation stone of it." Jellal's strong but calm voice sent chill though the spines of the onlookers.

He then handed over his sword to Gray Fullbuster and said. "Gray, protect it with your life until I come back to reclaim it." Gray bowed and accepted the sword gracefully as he understood his Lord's intentions very well.

Chains and cuffs were attached to Jellal's whole body and was led to the covered chariot.

"Ultear, I promise that I won't let your sacrifice go vain. I swear upon our kid who was killed even before he was born that I will unlock your cryptic last words and cut down the person who dared to plunge stake into your chest before my presence, with my own hands." He took the oath deep in his heart before climbing up the chariot.


End file.
